


Je n'abandonnerai pas

by loveisalwayswise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisalwayswise/pseuds/loveisalwayswise
Summary: Le prix Edward est l'espoir de tous les cavaliers et Hermione a décidée de s'en emparer. Cependant, elle n'est pas la seule qui veut l'obtenir. Deux ans après la guerre, bien des choses ont changé, mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour l'emporter?





	1. Celui qui espérait

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a d'abord été publiée sur ff.net sous le même nom d'utilisateur, et ensuite sur AO3.
> 
> Les couples: Hermione/Drago et Ginny/Harry
> 
> CONCERNANT LE PRIX EDWARD : Il est totalement inventé. Je sais qu'il y a un prix qui porte ce nom, mais il ne fait pas partie des prix décernés aux cavaliers, et je n'en sais pas plus. Gardez bien en tête que je l'ai monté de toutes pièces!
> 
> Note de l'auteur: Et voiiilà! Je suis de retour, et cette fois avec une fiction très différente de la dernière. Ça m'a pris bien longtemps avant de trouver le concept de cette histoire, et j'espère que je ne n'ai pas perdu mon temps, haha. J'ai choisi de m'inspirer d'une autre chanson cette fois et j'ai choisi I Won't Give Up de Jason Mraz, d'où le titre de la fiction. D'ailleurs, ça faisait longtemps que j'essayais de monter une histoire avec des chevaux, alors quand cette idée m'est venue, je l'ai trouvé simple, mais en même temps efficace. J'espère que vous penserez la même chose que moi! Par contre, je dois aussi avouer que ça fait très longtemps que je planifie cette histoire que j'ai depuis longtemps perdu mon inspiration. À l'origine, l'histoire devait avoir une vingtaine de chapitre, mais ça fait littéralement une ou deux années que je ne suis pas capable d'écrire un chapitre. Néanmoins, je ne voulais pas gaspiller mon idée ou l'aide de ma beta, et donc j'ai décidé d'écrire une fin à l'histoire. Elle est un peu précipité, mais au moins, je vais avoir partagé ma création. En tout, il y aura 8 chapitres.
> 
> Beta: Oceane Everli (sur ff.net)
> 
> Important : Pour ceux qui se demandait, la narration est extérieure tout au long de l'histoire, mais j'ai parfois tendance à m'égarer, alors si vous voyez quelque chose qui m'échappe, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!

_55 jours restants..._

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel pour un jour de printemps aussi froid, mais malgré le temps frais, la jeune fille suait quand même toutes les gouttes de son corps. Pourtant, c'était un tableau habituel. On pouvait voir l'herbe valser dans les prés verts qui s'étendaient au loin, la rivière qui s'écoulait dans le fleuve et les chevaux qui galopaient dans les champs. Ainsi, c'est en cette journée, comme toutes les autres journées, qu'Hermione Granger avait décidé de monter sa jument.

D'un mouvement précis, elle la talonna pour effectuer un virage particulièrement serré, juste à temps pour réaliser l'appel de l'obstacle qui se tenait devant elle. La jeune fille décolla alors du sol pour franchir l'oxer qui lui posait tellement de problèmes depuis quelques jours. Ce n'est que de l'autre côté qu'elle se redressa et poussa un petit cri de joie, pour enfin tapoter l'encolure de son cheval.

\- Beau travail, ma grande! s'exclama Hermione qui ralentissait l'allure de celle-ci. Viens, on va rentrer.

Après lui avoir fait effectuer quelques tours de manège pour détendre les muscles de son cheval, elle descendit. Elle prit soin de desserrer la sangle pour récompenser sa compagne et, d'un pas enthousiasme, se dirigea vers l'écurie où logeaient les chevaux.

Au contraire de ce qu'on pourrait le penser, Hermione n'était pas ordinaire. En fait, elle avait aidé Harry Potter à vaincre Voldemort il y a deux années de cela. Elle était aussi une sorcière particulièrement douée et était même sortie de l'école avec les meilleurs résultats de sa promotion, préfet-en-chef et élève préférée de ses professeurs.

Bien sûr, le lieu où elle se trouvait aussi n'était pas ordinaire. C'était un centre équestre dirigé par Léa Bennet, une dame plus ou moins âgée qui était très sympathique. Elle dirigeait toutes les opérations à  _The Dream_  depuis plus de quinze ans et tout le monde l'adorait littéralement... enfin, tous ceux qui montaient au centre équestre.

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que sont devenus les amis d'Hermione. Eh bien, de leur côté, Ginny et Harry avaient repris leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissé. Bien entendu, avec la reconstruction après-guerre, cela avait été difficile, mais ils avaient surmonté chaque épreuve avec un courage et un amour sans limites. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ils vivaient encore séparément, mais c'est à peine si Ginny allait encore dans son appartement. Hermione était prête à parier que si elle y allait, elle y trouverait une fine couche de poussière.

Pour ce qui est de Ron, c'était une autre histoire. Suite à leur baiser durant la grande bataille, ils avaient entrepris une relation ensemble. Malheureusement, contrairement à leurs amis, ils n'avaient pas mesuré l'impact d'une nouvelle relation sur leur vie durant la reconstruction du monde sorcier. Hermione avait tenu à aller retrouver ses parents pour leur redonner la mémoire, à participer à chaque action en tant que bénévole, à se porter volontaire... et Ron n'avait pas du tout aimé ça. Ce n'était pas qu'il trouvait ça déshonorable, mais étant un peu égoïste, il voulait l'avoir à ses côtés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il va sans dire que leur couple n'avait pas duré si longtemps, seulement six mois. Ron avait tenté de la reconquérir, mais ces efforts avaient été vains, et Hermione l'encourageait à aller de l'avant, car elle ne croyait pas qu'ils puissent être encore ensemble un jour.

Depuis ce temps, elle avait voulu continuer de sortir avec d'autres garçons, mais elle n'avait trouvé personne qui lui correspondait. Ce n'était pas par manque de coopération, car elle avait vraiment essayé, mais aucun des hommes avec qui elle était allée à un rendez-vous n'avait attiré son attention plus d'une soirée. Aucun papillon dans l'estomac, aucun frisson, aucun long baiser au clair de lune, aucun futur gendre présenté à ses parents... Rien. Elle manquait définitivement d'affection masculine, et elle attendait avec impatience de pouvoir remédier à ce petit problème.

En parlant de ces parents, il fallait dire qu'Hermione n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Après les avoir retrouvés, leur avoir redonné la mémoire et avoir recommencé sa vie, sa mère avait été diagnostiquée avec un cancer des poumons. Ça avait été un choc pour les Granger, car ils avaient toujours fait très attention à l'alimentation, à l'activité physique, etc. Mais on ne pouvait pas prévoir les cancers. Elle était morte quelques mois plus tard lors d'une journée froide et pluvieuse. Son père, lui, avait continué sa vie normalement, quoiqu'il fût plus triste depuis la mort de son épouse. C'était par une magnifique journée, cette fois ensoleillée, qu'Hermione avait découvert son cadavre glacé dans le lit. Mort naturelle, à son âge. Sauf qu'Hermione croyait dur comme fer que c'était la solitude qui avait fini par le tuer.

C'était donc il y a un an qu'elle avait décidé de se remettre à l'équitation, sa passion de jeunesse. Depuis toute petite, elle avait appris à monter à cheval, et elle avait toujours adoré ça. Cependant, elle avait dû abandonner lorsqu'elle avait été à Poudlard. Quand elle avait remis les pieds dans ses étriers, elle s'était sentie à sa place pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle savait que c'était l'endroit dont elle dépendait dorénavant.

Elle avait trouvé Lady tout à fait part hasard. Elle était allée faire des courses dans le monde moldu quand elle avait remarqué une petite ferme au loin. L'endroit avait l'air en ruine et les animaux avaient l'air affamés... tous sauf Lady. La propriétaire lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent, alors elle cherchait à vendre les animaux avant qu'elle ne déménage. Hermione avait donc proposé d'aider, avait réussi à tous les vendre, et quand la dame lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait en échange, elle avait demandé la jument pur-sang arabe alezane répondant au nom de Lady. Il va sans dire que la propriétaire avait été euphorique de s'en débarrasser.

Hermione avait donc découvert son habilité innée pour le saut d'obstacle, et depuis ce temps elle avait vu son enthousiasme pour le prix Edward renaître. C'était une drôle de compétition où l'ont participait en équipe. Il y avait deux catégories: Junior, pour les moins de dix-sept ans, et Adulte pour les sorciers majeurs. Il va s'en dire que c'était une compétition sorcière, car les soins prodigués aux chevaux n'étaient pas les mêmes que lors qu'une compétition normale. Lorsqu'on était classé dans une catégorie, il fallait encore choisir entre deux spécialités: le saut d'obstacle ou le dressage.

À la fin, c'était le centre équestre qui avait le plus de points qui remportait le grand prix. Un trophée et des millions de gallions.

Hermione mit fin à ses pensées lorsqu'elle arriva devant le box de sa jument. Elle lui enleva son matériel, prit soin de Lady et s'assura qu'elle avait assez à boire et à manger. Sur ce, elle transplana.

* * *

 

Drago était beaucoup plus sale que tout ce qu'il avait déjà été dans sa vie. Il avait de la poussière de roche partout, de la crasse, ses vêtements n'avaient pas été lavés depuis des années et ses cheveux étaient presque noirs.

Mais c'était ce qui se passait quand on vivait à Azkaban.

D'ailleurs, sa peine finissait aujourd'hui, s'il avait bien compté.

Il avait été enfermé pour deux ans après le dénouement de la bataille. Pour complicité avec Voldemort. C'était seulement grâce à Potter qu'il était toujours vivant et qu'il pourrait sortir pour voir la lumière du jour. Son père n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il avait hérité d'une peine à vie. Sa mère, qu'en à elle, n'avait eu droit qu'à des travaux communautaires, grâce au ciel. Il devait encore ça à Potter.

Il observa alors la cellule en face de la sienne, qui était celle de son père. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs qu'à son entrée et il était aussi sale que Drago, si ce n'était pas plus. Cependant, ses traits étaient beaucoup plus usés que ceux de son fils, beaucoup plus fatigués aussi. Drago soupçonnait qu'il était malade depuis un certain temps.

Mais ce dont il remerciait le plus Potter, c'était les détraqueurs. Par il-ne-savait-quel-miracle, le survivant avait réussi à les retirer de la prison d'Azkaban, alors le jeune Malefoy n'avait jamais eu à souffrir de ses bêtes ignobles.

\- Père? s'enquit-il.

Seul un grognement lui répondit, signe qu'il pouvait continuer de parler.

\- Vous savez, c'est ma dernière journée ici et je... commença-t-il.

Mais son paternel se renfrogna dès le début de sa phrase.

\- Et je, eh bien... Père, c'est probablement la dernière fois que je vous revois, car vous n'avez le droit à aucune visite, continua Drago.

\- Alors ça ne sera pas une grosse perte, fit Lucius d'une voix lasse.

\- Père! s'exclama son fils. Ne dites pas une telle chose, vous comptez beaucoup pour moi.

\- Je le sais bien, Drago, mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant? demanda-t-il. Même toute ta bonne volonté n'arrivera pas à me faire sortir de là.

\- Je le sais aussi, mais je ne veux pas que ce soit la dernière fois que je vous parle! s'exclama le plus jeune des deux.

\- Mais tu devras t'y faire, dit l'aîné. De toute façon, la honte et la disgrâce que j'ai apportées à la famille sont impardonnables. Je mérite tout ce que j'ai eu.

\- Père, ne dites pas...

\- Oui, je le dis, Drago. J'aurais dû savoir que me battre contre les sang impurs ne m'amènerait nulle part. Nos ancêtres n'ont rien tenté, et c'est pour une bonne raison. Ils savaient que c'était une cause perdue, et j'aurai dû voir les signes.

\- Nos ancêtres ont tenté bien des choses contre les sang-de-bourbe!

\- Mais personne n'a jamais pu les pointer du doigt pour leurs méfaits. Qui a déjà soupçonné mon propre père d'avoir fait renvoyer le tout premier ministère né-moldu? Personne. On a mis ça sur le compte de la négligence.

Il y eut alors un moment de silence entre les deux hommes.

\- Père, avez-vous déjà pensé que, au fond, ça n'avait pas grande importance? Je veux dire, toutes ses histoires de sang-pur?

Lucius lui lança un regard perçant, presque effaré.

\- Pas que je n'y accorde pas d'importance moi-même, se justifia le plus jeune. Seulement, des fois la vie serait moins compliquée. Peut-être aurais-je droit à une vie normale si j'oubliais tout ça.

Son père le toisa du regard avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais différent, dit-il alors.

Il y eut alors un autre moment de silence où Drago baissa la tête vers ses pieds.

\- Tu accompliras de grandes choses, mon fils.

Drago releva alors la tête et observa son père.

\- Tu comptes aussi beaucoup pour moi, Drago, dit son père avec un faible sourire.

Le blond eut tout juste le temps de lui rendre son sourire avant qu'un garde se présente devant sa cellule.

\- Allons Malefoy, tu sors aujourd'hui, grogna-t-il. On va aller te laver et te redonner des vêtements propres.

Drago se leva difficilement et suivit le garde jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, son père lui adressait son premier et son dernier franc sourire.

Quand le blond atteint la terre ferme après toutes ses années, la première chose qu'il vit fut sa mère qui accourait vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. L'étreinte maternelle dont elle l'entoura lui donna presque envie de pleurer. L'odeur de Narcissa était rassurante, son apparence, sa simple présence... et elle lui avait manqué.

Et quand elle s'éloigna légèrement, Drago remarqua que les larmes perlaient aussi presque aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Maman, parvint-il à articuler.

\- Mon garçon, dit-elle ensuite en l'embrassant du regard.

\- 'Scuser moi, m'dame, s'enquit le directeur de la prison d'Azkaban.

\- Oui? fit-elle en retrouvant sa voix aristocratique.

\- V'êtes Narcissa Malefoy?

\- En effet, répondit celle-ci, les lèvres pincées.

\- Vot'e fils bah il sort, mais à la moindre p'tite erreur, on s'rra quoi faire avec lui. Me suis bien fait comprendre?

\- Parfaitement, dit encore une fois Narcissa.

\- Alors, tout baigne, dit l'autre.

Il les toisa un moment avant de s'éloigner à grands pas vers l'embarcation qui allait le ramener vers Azkaban. Les deux Malefoy contemplèrent le bateau qui s'éloignait au loin avant de se regarder une nouvelle fois.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire, tellement de choses qu'il faut que je te raconte, commença la femme.

\- On a tout le temps du monde, mère, dit Drago avec tendresse.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué! s'exclama Narcissa en l'étreignant encore une fois.

Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui avant de murmurer à son oreille:

\- Tu pourrais m'emmener le voir? demanda-t-il.

\- T'emmener voir qui? fit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, un sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Mais bien sûr que je vais t'emmener le voir! Allez, accroche-toi bien à mon bras, dit-elle.

C'est ce qu'il fit, et quelques secondes plus tard, il avait atterri devant  _The Dream._

* * *

 

Entre Drago et cet endroit, c'était presque l'histoire d'amour. Il en était tombé sous le charme quand il était encore gamin et n'avait plus jamais voulu partir. Les chevaux, c'était sa passion. Sa passion secrète. Les seules personnes à qui il en avait parlé étaient ses parents, car ses amis, tout aussi stupides l'un que l'autre, auraient fini par le laisser échapper.

Personne ne devait savoir que Drago Malefoy avait un faible pour les petits poulains, surtout s'ils étaient mignons.

D'ailleurs, il en possédait lui-même un. Lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, ses parents lui avaient offert Pride, un magnifique pur-sang anglais noir de jais. Son nom signifiait fierté en français et avait été choisi par Drago lui-même, bien entendu. Et c'était son étalon, aujourd'hui âgé de six ans, qu'il venait voir aujourd'hui.

Retrouvant son équilibre, il commença immédiatement à courir vers l'intérieur. Il constata alors qu'il n'avait pas perdu de sa vitesse durant toutes ses années à Azkaban, quoique son endurance laissait à désirer. Il avança frénétiquement dans les allées, pour finalement s'avancer vers le box où l'attendait son cheval.

Pride le regarda à peine avant de comprendre qui il était. Son hennissement de joie accueillit son maître jetant les bras autour de son encolure pour serrer son étalon contre lui. Humant une bouffée d'air, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux immédiatement. Il était enfin chez lui.

\- Alors, comment vas-tu, mon vieux? demanda-t-il avec un sourire de pur bonheur.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit alors sa gorge et il se retourna pour faire face à sa mère.

\- Drago, tu auras tout le temps pour ça. Pourquoi ne pas retourner au Manoir? Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, fit sa mère affectueusement, malgré qu'on décelait de la fermeté dans son ton.

Il sourit une dernière fois à Pride, tapota son encolure et referme la porte de son box. Il donna alors la main à sa mère qui le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je suis si contente que tu sois enfin sorti, lui avoua-t-elle.

\- Je ne le suis pas moins, dit Drago à son tour, avant de lui sourire.

Sa mère les fit alors transplaner chez eux pour de meilleures retrouvailles.

Mais le coeur et les blessures de Drago n'étaient pas encore tous guéris, contrairement aux croyances populaires...

_~ When I look into your eyes_  
_It's like watching the night sky_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_ __  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are_  
_How old is your soul?_ _~_


	2. Celle qui s'endettait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le deuxième chapitre! Avec un peu de chance, il ne sera pas décevant. J'espère que vous allez aimer!
> 
> Dédicace spéciale: Je tiens à prendre ce moment pour dédicacer ce chapitre au Centre équestre St-Foy qui a brûlé dans un feu ce matin à Québec. J'ai déjà fait plusieurs compétitions à cet endroit et je me souviens que j'avais tout à fait adoré l'ambiance. Quand j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Par contre, je suis très heureuse que tous les chevaux aient été sauvés, car c'est ce qui importe le plus, après tout. J'espère que tout se rétablira rapidement, que l'écurie sera reconstruite et que tout se finira pour le mieux. Mes meilleurs voeux pour la suite...
> 
> Beta: Oceane Everli (sur ff.net)

_53 jours restants_

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé pour Drago, qui avait décidé d'aller monter Pride pour la première fois depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban. Il va sans dire que, même si sa libération datait de deux jours auparavant, de grands changements s'étaient déjà opérés. Son humeur était déjà meilleure, ses échanges avec sa mère s'étaient améliorés et il avait renoué avec Pansy Parkinson, son ancienne petite-amie.

Bien sûr, ils n'étaient plus ensemble, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de rester amis. D'ailleurs, à ce que Drago avait entendu, elle était désormais à la recherche d'une relation stable et durable, ce qui veut probablement dire qu'il ne serait jamais cet homme-là. Mais bon, il lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde, car, malgré tout, elle et lui restaient en contact.

C'est donc durant cette journée qu'il arriva à  _The Dream_  au milieu de la mâtinée. L'air frais sentait encore la rosée du matin et l'endroit paisible n'avait pour trame sonore que le chant des oiseaux et le clapotement des sabots. Drago pénétra dans le bâtiment qui abritait les chevaux et prit encore une fois le chemin du box de Pride, tout comme quelques jours auparavant.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu le rejoindre, il croisa Léa Bennet, la propriétaire de l'écurie.

\- Drago! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. J'avais justement entendu parler de ton retour.

\- Bonjour, Léa, dit celui-ci en souriant. Ça fait du bien de vous revoir.

\- Moi de même, jeune homme, continua Léa. D'ailleurs, ne viens-tu pas ici pour monter Pride?

\- Effectivement, approuva Drago. Ça fait tellement longtemps, et monter m'a vraiment manqué.

\- Je veux bien le croire, je n'arriverais jamais à vivre si longtemps sans voir mes petits protégés, affirma-t-elle.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Drago ne reprenne la parole.

\- Avez-vous trouvé d'autres pensionnaires pour le centre? s'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

La dame eut un sourire triste.

\- À mon grand malheur, un seul. Une très belle jument, et sa cavalière est tout aussi charmante et douée. J'ai dû vendre tous les autres chevaux, soupira-t-elle.

\- Vous savez, dit-il immédiatement, je pourrais...

\- Ça serait très gentil à toi, le coupa-t-elle brusquement, mais tu sais bien que je n'aime pas avoir des dettes.

\- Ce serait un cadeau, je te l'assure, affirma Drago.

\- Eh bien, non, Drago. Mais merci quand même, dit-elle.

Le blond soupira à son tour avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

\- Bon, et bien, je vais aller voir Pride dans ce cas, fit le jeune homme.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, mais une voix le retint en arrière.

\- Attends! s'exclama Léa. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Intrigué, Drago haussa les sourcils.

\- Qui est-ce?

\- La nouvelle pensionnaire, annonça-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras cette jument plus que magnifique.

\- Vraiment? demanda-t-il. Où est-elle? Je ne l'ai pas vu avant-hier durant ma visite.

\- Tu as dû être obnubilé par les retrouvailles avec ton étalon, fit la directrice de l'écurie. Allez, je te mène vers elle.

Il lui emboita le pas alors qu'elle s'avançait dans les allées.

\- Où est situé son box? questionna-t-il.

\- À l'habitude, elle est dans le box en face du tien, mais pour l'instant, elle se trouve dans le manège.

\- Pourquoi est-elle là-bas?

\- Sa maîtresse est en train de lui faire sauter un parcours assez impressionnant, annonça-t-elle.

\- Elles forment le duo dont vous m'avez parlé tout à l'heure?

\- Bien entendu! Tu vas voir, la jument, Lady, est une vraie perle rare.

\- Vraiment? demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

\- Vraiment! Et je pourrais en dire autant de la jeune fille à qui elle appartient, affirma-t-elle. Tous les deux, elles pourraient aller très loin.

\- Alors j'ai hâte de faire leurs connaissances, dit-il en souriant.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, fit soudainement la dame, la cavalière doit avoir le même âge que toi, Drago.

\- Je lui demanderai lorsque je la rencontrerai, dit-il ensuite.

C'est alors qu'ils passèrent la porte de l'écurie et Drago remarqua immédiatement la figure chevaline qui sautait les obstacles au loin.

Alors que Léa et lui s'approchaient, le jeune homme ne put qu'être impressionné par l'aisance de la cavalière. Le parcours, bien qu'ardu, lui semblait fluide, bien qu'elle manque un peu de technique. Passer les obstacles les plus difficiles lui paraissait comme un jeu d'enfant.

\- Depuis combien de temps monte-t-elle à cheval? demanda-t-il à Léa.

\- Elle a appris quand elle était petite, répondit-elle, mais elle avait arrêté. Ça fait seulement quelques années qu'elle a recommencé.

Il hocha la tête et reposa son regard sur le cheval et sa cavalière. Il devait admettre que la jument était particulièrement belle. Un beau port de tête, une musculature bien adaptée au saut d'obstacle et une robe (1) très bien entretenue. S'il ne se trompait pas, elle était de race arabe (2), qui était soi-disant passant la race la plus facilement identifiable au monde, disait-on, et aussi la plus ancienne. C'était une race aussi connue pour ces chevaux magnifiques, souvent considérés comme les plus beaux au monde.

Mais bien sûr, pour lui, Pride était le plus beau.

Et d'une curieuse façon, le duo qui performait devant Drago lui rappelait un peu le duo qu'il formait avec son propre étalon.

La cavalière et la jument franchirent ce qui devait être le dernier obstacle avant de se mettre à ralentir. Ils allaient finalement au pas quand Léa attira l'attention de la jeune fille.

\- Hey, championne! s'écria-t-elle.

Et alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Drago remarqua que la jeune fille lui était familière. Elle était de taille moyenne, quoiqu'un peu petite d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir et ses cheveux bruns ondulés étaient réunis dans une longue tresse qui pendait par dessus son épaule. Mais c'est quand il put voir ses yeux bruns-chocolat qu'il lareconnut.

Granger.

Sur son territoire.

* * *

 

Et apparemment, elle aussi l'avait reconnu, car elle lui jetait un regard perçant et intrigué, comme si elle attendait de voir sa réaction avant de poser son jugement. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil, si ce n'est qu'elle avait l'air beaucoup moins jeune que dans ses souvenirs.

\- Drago, je te présente Hermione Granger, celle dont je t'ai parlé, fit Léa. Hermione, je te présente Drago Malefoy, mon plus vieux pensionnaire. C'est à lui qu'appartient Pride, le cheval qui fait face à Lady.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Drago ne parle.

\- En fait, nous nous connaissons, dit-il calmement. Nous sommes allés à Poudlard ensemble.

\- Vraiment? fit l'aînée avec surprise.

\- Vraiment, répondit Hermione en souriant. Nous étions dans la même promotion.

\- Mais bon, dit Drago d'un ton un peu froid, presque comme une accusation, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a pu finir sa scolarité.

Ce n'était  _pas_  dans son plan et il n'aurait sûrement pas dû dire  _cela_.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence pendant lequel Hermione toisa froidement le blond après ses dernières paroles.

\- Ce ne sont que des bêtises! s'écria presque Léa. Tu aurais dû être autorisé à poursuivre tes études!

\- Hélas, ce n'est pas comme ça que fonctionne le monde, fit la brunette d'un air désinvolte et de façon plutôt provocante.

S'il ne la connaissait pas mieux, Drago aurait dit qu'elle essayait de l'énerver. Avec son visage de miss-je-sais-tout et sa célèbre confidence qui lui avait permi de passer à travers la guerre. Ne pouvait-elle pas arrêter pendant seulement un moment d'aborber cet air supérieur?

Oh, ça y était. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle le toisait de cette façon! Il suffisait qu'elle le voit s'approcher pour penser qu'elle devait se prouver envers lui. En tout cas, vu l'expression sur son visage, il était clair maintenant que Drago avait fait renaître la compétition d'antan.

Il  _savait_  qu'il aurait dû se taire dès le début de la conversation.

\- Peu importe, fit Léa. Comme je te disais, Drago, Hermione est un de mes plus grands espoirs.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira en entendant ces mots.

\- Oh, Léa, dit celle-ci, vous savez bien que je n'arriverai à rien sans vous.

\- Sottises! s'exclama la plus vieille. Tu as dressé cette jument toute seule en quelques années et c'est déjà un vrai prodige, tout comme toi.

Hermione rougit à ses mots et, peu importe ce que Drago pensait vraiment d'elle, il ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Il savait que Granger avait toujours eu une habilité à comprendre vite, mais être capable d'enseigner à un cheval était beaucoup plus difficile. C'était aussi un travail qui demandait des efforts et de la patience, car ça demandait des années.

\- Tu l'as dressé? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- Pas complètement, s'empressa-t-elle de dire sur un ton un peu trop poli, mais je lui ai appris à sauter.

\- Un cheval n'a pas besoin d'aider pour savoir sauter, dit Drago d'un ton insolent sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs. Un cheval ne saute pas naturellement des obstacles aussi hauts, il doit apprendre.

Il y eut un moment de silence où les deux cavaliers continuèrent de se toiser.

\- Ce serait magnifique que vous vous entrainiez ensemble! s'exclama soudainement Léa, ne semblant pas remarquer l'animosité entre les deux jeunes adultes. Ne t'avais-je pas mentionné, Hermione, que Drago est lui aussi un cavalier exceptionnel?

\- Ah oui? fit celle-ci, sceptique.

\- Absolument! continua la directrice.

Il y eut alors un  _bip_  bien distinctif.

\- Oh, excusez-moi, dit Léa en saisissant son bipper, mais j'ai un appel. Si j'ai raison, cela doit être urgent. Je dois y aller.

Elle s'éloigna un peu, mais se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Ne vous amusez pas trop, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas du tout saisi la tension entre les deux jeunes, ni les ondes de froideur. Cependant, avant même qu'Hermione ait eut la chance de dire un mot, le blondinet rebroussa chemin vers l'écurie.

Et la jeune fille ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire que les malheurs ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

 

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'Hermione décida enfin d'entrer dans le centre équestre pour aller s'occuper de Lady, prête à affronter Drago si besoin. Après avoir pris soin de sa jument, elle saisit sa selle, ses tapis et sa bride pour aller les nettoyer à la sellerie. La place était déserte, mais ce n'était pas une surprise. À ce qu'elle sache, Hermione était bien la seule à être une régulière de l'écurie. Enfin, Malefoy et elle, dès à présent.

D'ailleurs, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé d'un poil. Bien sûr, il avait cette contenance vis-à-vis d'elle, et Hermione avait tout d'abord cru qu'il avait changé, mais quand il avait pris ce ton insolent avec elle, elle avait tout de suite sût qu'il était un cas perdu.

Pourtant, après ces deux années passées à Azkaban, elle avait cru bêtement qu'il avait réfléchi. Qu'au moins, il avait revu ces opinions, surtout celles concernant les né-moldus!

Mais bon, il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Peut-être avait-il changé, mais ne le montrait tout simplement pas.

Hermione s'efforça alors de ne plus penser à Drago, mais ce fut difficile, car sa vie, plutôt banale en ce moment, ne contenait pas beaucoup de rebondissements. Son arrivée avait été une surprise totale et une occasion en or de mettre de l'action dans sa vie... elle espérait juste qu'il n'y aurait pas de débordement, car entre elle et lui les rapports n'avaient pas toujours été cordiaux.

Et c'est alors qu'elle essayait de le chasser de son esprit que le blond fit son entrée au pas de la porte. Hermione releva les yeux un moment, puis continua de frotter la selle qu'elle tentait de décrasser, mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

\- Alors, tu montes ici? questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle le regarda curieusement avant de répondre.

\- C'est exact, dit-elle avec appréhension.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- D'accord, fit le blond.

Pour un instant, on n'entendit plus que les pas de Drago qui s'avançait vers Hermione.

\- Mais sache que, peu importe de quelle façon tu essaies de prendre ma place et de devenir la meilleure, tu n'y arriveras pas, pigé? fit-il avec un calme relatif.

Abasourdi, il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune fille pour assimiler ses mots.

\- Non, mais tu es gonflé! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, à venir me faire ton petit numéro? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais demandé que tu montes dans le même centre équestre que moi! Lâche-moi les baskets!

Il ricana avant de continuer.

\- Écoute, j'étais là avant toi, alors je te conseillerais de faire profil bas. Après tout, j'ai beaucoup plus d'influence sur Léa que toi, et je suis bien meilleur cavalier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? répliqua-t-elle durement.

\- Je monte depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi, je m'entraîne depuis plus longtemps, mon cheval s'entraîne depuis plus longtemps que le tien. Tu veux d'autres exemples?

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, dit ensuite Hermione. L'expérience n'est pas tout dans la vie, il faut aussi du talent.

Il alors fit un sourire narquois.

\- Oh, je ne dis pas que tu manques de talent, continua Drago d'un ton moqueur, seulement que ce ne sera pas suffisant.

\- On verra bien, fit Hermione, les dents serrées.

Alors Drago se retourna, sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un seul autre mot et Hermione saisit le matériel de sa jument pour l'amener une nouvelle fois près de son box. Elle le laverait plus tard, car maintenant elle avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.

Elle irait aussi entraîner Lady cet après-midi.

* * *

 

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle, essayant de le battre dans le seul domaine qui comptait vraiment pour lui? Bon d'accord, il avait commencé les hostilités, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle était là, juste là, attendant qu'il lui lance une pique, comme dans le bon vieux temps. Il n'avait vraiment pas pu s'en empêcher.

Quand même, elle arrivait ici et était tout d'un coup très bonne en équitation? Sa passion depuis qu'il était tout petit? Ouais, bien sûr. Elle était surtout une menace. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il décida de reprendre l'entraînement dès aujourd'hui. Il devait absolument être meilleur qu'elle.

Il lui montrerait qui était le plus doué, au final.

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'en après-midi, alors qu'ils s'entraînaient dans des manèges voisins, il en profita pour l'observer. Elle était douée sur un cheval.

Peut-être trop.

Donc, il talonna Pride pour commencer le parcours qu'il avait monté spécialement pour l'occasion. Sa rivale n'allait pas en revenir.

De l'autre côté, Hermione observait elle aussi Drago d'un œil attentif. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait de démonstration jusqu'à présent, mais à ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il était doué. Il avait beaucoup de précision et son étalon réagissait à la moindre de ses pressions. On voyait tout de suite qu'il savait comment s'y prendre.

Elle se sentit encore plus menacée lorsqu'il commença à sauter. C'était clair, maintenant, qu'il avait un talent naturel. Il était même excellent. Aussi bon qu'elle en matière d'équitation.

Mais ça ne la réjouissait pas. Elle avait encore plus peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, alors elle redoubla d'efforts durant l'entraînement, essayant elle aussi d'intimider son « adversaire ». Cependant, elle dut se résoudre à ménager Lady et décida de rentrer.

Comme par hasard, (mais pas vraiment, selon Hermione) Drago décida de rentrer au même moment qu'elle, donc ils se croisèrent sur le chemin du retour.

\- Alors, Granger, fit Drago, tu crois vraiment qu'avec tes seules... habilités... tu réussiras à être meilleure que moi?

\- Je le suis déjà! s'exclama celle-ci. En tant que cavalière et en tant qu'humain.

Ses paroles eurent pour don de faire renfrogner le blondinet.

\- Tu dois l'avouer, cracha-t-il presque, je suis bien plus doué que toi.

\- Je ne dis pas que tu manques de talent, dit Hermione en imitant son ton de tout à l'heure, mais seulement ça ne sera pas suffisant.

Il la fusilla du regard.

\- Tu verras, après que j'ai gagné le Prix Edward, tu ne pourras plus continuer ton petit discours insolent, fit alors Drago.

\- Le prix Edward? s'écria-t-elle presque. Tu participes?

\- Bien sûr que oui! dit-il avec arrogance. Pas toi?

Il était alors clair qu'il pensait lui avoir coupé le clapet.

\- Oui, je participe! Ça fait des mois que je m'entraîne à ce but! s'exclama-t-elle alors.

Il parut être pris au dépourvu pendant quelques secondes, mais se reprit vite.

\- Eh bien, je me suis inscris moi aussi, dit Drago.

\- Comment as-tu fait? demanda-t-elle alors avec soupçon. Tu étais en prison! Et puis, il faut faire parti d'un centre équestre pour s'inscrire!

Il lui lança alors un regard noir.

\- Je m'en souviens, ne t'en fais pas Granger, fit-il d'un ton froid. Seulement, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais à Azkaban que je n'avais pas de contacts avec le monde extérieur. J'avais des droits de visite, tu te rappelles? Ton ami, Potter, est celui qui a arrangé cela. C'est ma mère qui m'a inscrite, si tu veux tout savoir.

Hermione ricana.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que tu vas être prêt à temps? Laisse-moi rire!

\- Je ne croyais pas que tu douterais, après ma petite prestation de tout à l'heure, dit-il d'un ton provocant.

\- Ne le nie pas, Malefoy, tu m'observais autant que je t'observais, dit Hermione d'un ton dur.

\- Tu avoues donc m'avoir espionné? questionna-t-il avec désinvolture.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, non plus! s'exclama-t-elle alors presque avec colère. On sait tous les deux que, bien que nous participions pour la même écurie, il ne peut y avoir qu'un vainqueur dans notre catégorie.

\- Exacte, approuva-t-il d'un ton glacial, et je ferai en sorte que ce ne soit pas toi.

\- C'est ça, profite bien de la deuxième place! s'exclama Hermione avant d'accélérer l'allure pour s'éloigner de lui.

La guerre était déclarée.

* * *

 

Léa s'approcha à pas rapides de son bureau avant de décrocher le téléphone. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas arrêté de sonner ce matin, et c'était aussi le cas cet après-midi.

- _The Dream_ , que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda-t-elle d'une voix joviale, espérant enfin un nouveau client.

Elle désenchanta très vite en entendant la voix à l'autre bout du fils.

-  _Ne monte pas trop vite sur tes grands chevaux_ , dit son interlocuteur.

\- Mathieu, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

-  _Exact_ , affirma-t-il immédiatement.  _Tu sais sûrement pourquoi je t'appelle, Léa?_

\- J'ai des doutes, évidemment, fit celle-ci, les lèvres pincées.

-  _Ton écurie est au bord de la faillite et tu sais que je suis ta seule issue,_  dit le dénommé Mathieu.  _Vends-moi ton centre équestre._

\- Jamais de la vie, tu le sais bien! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée par tant d'insolence. Je préfèrerais voir l'endroit aux mains d'inconnus plutôt qu'entre les tiennes!

-  _Alors tu ferais mieux de te préparer,_  proféra-t-il,  _car après la saisie de ton centre, la banque le revendra aux enchères et je serais prêt à payer une jolie petite somme pour l'acquérir._

\- On verra bien, dit-elle ensuite avec appréhension.

Il eut un moment de silence, et Mathieu éclata soudainement de rire.

-  _Tu ne crois pas vraiment réussir à empocher la récompense du prix Edward? Tu t'es déjà sûrement ruinée en inscrivant ton écurie à la compétition! Avec seulement deux cavaliers, tu ne réussirais jamais à avoir assez de classements pour battre mon centre équestre, même si tu gagnais deux premières places!_

La directrice se pinça les lèvres, agacées.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde et arrête de m'importuner, tu as compris? Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu m'appelles encore une fois! s'écria-t-elle dans le combiné. Au revoir, Mathieu!

Et elle lui raccrocha au nez.

Mais Merlin savait qu'il avait raison. Même si ses deux seuls cavaliers remportaient la victoire, ils n'auraient jamais assez de points cumulatifs pour remporter le trophée et la récompense. Cependant, elle se devait d'essayer.

Et alors que ceux-ci s'avançaient vers l'écurie, côte à côte, avant de se séparer pour aller vers deux directions différentes, elle décida qu'elle allait les entraîner elle-même.

La guerre contre Mathieu était déclarée.

_~ I won't give up on us_ _  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up__

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, en équitation, une « robe » fait référence à la couleur des poils du cheval.
> 
> (2) Je m'amuse beaucoup trop à insérer des races de chevaux que je n'ai jamais vu dans la vraie vie. J'adore les chevaux arabes, mais il faudrait vraiment que j'en vois un, un de ces jours.


	3. Celui qui regrettait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour le retard, j'étais en voyage en Italie et je n'ai pas pu apporter mon ordinateur. De ce fait, je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre aussi tôt que je l'aurais voulu. Au moins, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier!
> 
> Beta: Oceane Everli (sur ff.net)

_46 jours restants_

Drago avait vraiment cru que sa journée allait être excellente, mais ça, c'était avant qu'elle ne commence. Pourquoi? Eh bien, il croyait tout simplement pouvoir réussir à éclipser Hermione lors de leur première leçon d'équitation ensemble. Après tout, quand Léa leur avait offert de les entrainer, il pensait que c'était parce qu'Hermione avait besoin d'un cavalier plus expérimenté pour s'améliorer. Après tout, comme il l'avait mentionné une semaine plus tôt, son cheval et lui s'entraînaient depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Par défaut, il avait plus d'expérience.

Mais il avait oublié que l'expérience n'est pas tout dans la vie, il y avait aussi le talent.

Et Merlin, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, elle avait beaucoup de talent.

En arrivant dans le manège, il avait tout d'abord cru que ce serait un jeu d'enfant, mais il avait tort. Hermione aussi avait essayé de mettre en valeur ses talents, mais au final, personne n'avait vraiment réussi. Ça avait mené Léa à penser qu'ils étaient des gamins qui avaient besoin d'un peu de repos. De toute évidence, elle ne cherchait pas à savoir qui était le meilleur cavalier entre ses deux élèves.

\- Malefoy, pour une fois, pourrais-tu revenir sur terre? grommela la brunette, ramenant Drago à la réalité.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour faire disparaitre ses pensées rageuses, et la regarda, juchée sur sa jument. Mon dieu, elle était énervante.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu tant me voler ma place? grogna-t-il à son tour.

\- Te voler ta place? s'indigna Hermione. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as menacé en premier lieu!

Ah, oui, il avait oublié ce point.

\- Je ne me suis jamais laissé marcher sur les pieds, alors je ne vais pas m'excuser de répliquer à tes gamineries, continua-t-elle.

Drago, pour sa part, ne trouva rien à redire. Elle avait raison sur les deux points : c'était lui qui l'avait « menacée » le premier et, en plus, il savait bien qu'elle ne laissait pas les autres la réduire en poussière facilement. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'en souvenir.

\- Peu importe ce que tu dis, Granger, répondit-il alors, à court d'idées.

Ça promettait d'être de longs jours d'entraînement.

* * *

 

_45 jours restants_

Hermione entra d'urgence dans la sellerie de l'écurie. Elle était en retard. Très en retard. En fait, la leçon d'aujourd'hui commençait dans quelques minutes, et sa jument n'était ni brossée, ni sellée, ni sur le terrain. À l'heure qu'il était, Malefoy était déjà sûrement juché sur son étalon et Léa se dirigeait sûrement vers le manège.

Elle devait se presser.

Quand elle se précipita pour saisir la selle de Lady, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas à sa place habituelle. Elle se retourna alors vers le perchoir de la bride, et elle vit qu'elle avait disparu aussi. Elle se pencha alors pour prendre les brosses servant à nettoyer sa jument, mais elles aussi avaient disparu.

Mais où était donc son matériel? Elle l'avait pourtant rangé à la même place que d'habitude!

Elle prit donc ses jambes à son coup et se mit à chercher dans tout le centre équestre.

* * *

 

Drago souriait, fier de lui. Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de paraître meilleur que Granger. Comprenant qu'essayer de mettre ses atouts en valeur n'apporterait rien, il avait décidé de ruiner les efforts de sa rivale. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'il avait pris, sali et caché son matériel dans l'espoir qu'elle semble être négligente. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour le propriétaire d'un cheval, car avec ces bêtes, il ne fallait rien oublier.

\- Drago, tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione par hasard? demanda alors Léa.

Le jeune homme feint un air à la fois intrigué et surpris.

\- Non, ne devait-elle pas nous rejoindre pour la leçon? questionna-t-il à son tour.

\- C'est ce que je croyais, mais elle n'est pas encore arrivée, dit la dame.

\- Peut-être a-t-elle simplement oublié d'avertir qu'elle serait absente, suggéra Drago innocemment.

Léa parut réfléchir un instant avant de soupirer fortement.

\- Ça doit sûrement être cela, confirma-t-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, signe de découragement.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, fit-il alors qu'un sentiment de triomphe gonflait dans sa poitrine.

\- Je verrai cela avec elle, dit Léa. Bon, commençons, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Drago savoura avec délice la première demi-heure de leçon où il eut le plaisir d'exceller et où Léa ne cessa de le complimenter. Pas de Granger, pas de problème. En plus, il était certain qu'elle avait perdu de la crédibilité auprès de Léa, ce qui était un bonus.

Pendant la dernière demi-heure de cours, sa bonne humeur redoubla quand Granger pointa enfin le bout de son nez.

Elle était essoufflée, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. La robe de sa jument était, par endroits luisante, par endroits poussiéreuse. Mais par-dessous tout : son matériel était à nouveau propre, signe qu'elle avait dû le nettoyer au complet avant d'arriver.

\- Hermione, où étais-tu? gronda Léa.

Celle-ci eut l'air mal à l'aise et baissa à moitié les yeux vers le sol.

\- Je… je n'arrivais plus à trouver le matériel de Lady, et quand je l'ai finalement retrouvé dans le grenier, il était boueux! J'ai dû le nettoyer, s'expliqua la brunette.

\- Et comment se faisait-il que ton matériel soit boueux? demanda l'aînée en haussant les sourcils.

_J'ai l'impression que je vais adorer la suite,_  se dit Drago avec délectation.

\- Je l'ignore, dit alors Hermione avec une voix penaude.

\- Moi, je crois que tu en connais très bien la raison, fit Léa, visiblement en colère. Tu as négligé ton matériel et cela t'a mise en retard pour la leçon! Tu sais très bien qu'avoir un cheval vient avec des responsabilités.

Ah, ha! Prends ça, Granger.

\- Mais non! s'exclama-t-elle immédiatement. Vous savez bien que je ne ferais jamais ça! J'ignore comment ça a pu arriver!

Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, son regard se posait sur lui imperceptiblement.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre, Hermione, dit Léa avec fermeté. Regarde Drago, il est arrivé à l'heure, a commencé sa leçon et a fait une merveilleuse prestation. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi!

Le concerné bomba le torse et sourit narquoisement à la jeune femme. À ce moment, on entendit Léa soupirer une nouvelle fois.

\- Allez, rentrez vos chevaux, dit-elle alors en soupirant. On se verra demain.

Exaspérée, la directrice rentra à grands pas vers l'écurie, alors qu'Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, le foudroyait du regard.

\- Je sais que c'est toi, Malefoy, cracha Hermione, et je jure que je vais me venger.

Et avant que Drago ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle enfourcha sa jument et la talonna vers l'écurie.

* * *

 

_44 jours restants_

Contrairement à ce que Drago pouvait croire, Hermione avait réellement l'intention de se venger. Après tout, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire après l'horrible coup qu'il lui avait fait la veille. Elle n'avait pas le temps de gérer les crises de jalousie du blond, mais elle ne devait tout de même pas les ignorer. S'il voulait jouer avec elle, Hermione avait toutes les raisons de répliquer. De ce fait, elle avait passé toute la nuit à chercher ce que Léa appréciait le moins chez un cavalier et avait réussi à faire une liste:

_\- La négligence_

_\- La paresse_

_\- Les comportements trop puérils_

_\- Le manque de sérieux_

Elle avait décidé d'utiliser le dernier point à son avantage. Si Drago exposait un manque de sérieux flagrant, Léa allait certainement le réprimander, ce qu'Hermione souhaiterait désespérément. Lorsqu'elle arriva au centre équestre ce matin-là, beaucoup trop tôt pour que ce soit normal, elle sortir sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la bride de Pride.

-  _Colorus_ , chuchota-t-elle.

Le jet de lumière se dirigea vers le matériel, et la seconde d'après, Hermione souriait à elle-même, fière de sa réussite.

_Prends ça, Malefoy,_  pensa-t-elle avec triomphe.

* * *

 

En arrivant au centre ce matin là, Drago fut tout simplement effaré. En effet, il n'avait pas vraiment cru que l'ex-Gryffondor allait mettre ses menaces de la veille à exécution. Par contre, il s'était sérieusement trompé et l'état de son matériel ce matin l'avait prouvé.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais Hermione avait réussi à changer la couleur de tous les accessoires de Pride en  _rose_. Et pas un petit rose pâle, un rose bien prononcé et voyant à des kilomètres à la ronde, le genre qui pourrait être utilisé pour se faire voir dans le noir.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas essayé d'annuler le sort, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Et manque de bol, comme l'avait prévu la brunette, le cours allait démarrer dans très peu de temps et il n'aurait d'autres choix que de venir avec la bride, la selle et tout le reste en version féminine.

En plus, le rose n'allait vraiment pas bien à Pride!

* * *

 

Hermione avait failli éclater de rire quand Drago se pointa avec son accoutrement rose-fuchsia.

Presque.

Devant le regard effaré de Léa et celui honteux de Drago, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Alors au lieu de vendre la mèche, elle décida de feindre une expression de surprise lorsque le blond arriva, expression qui se transforma en grimace lorsqu'elle s'empêcha de rire.

Léa sembla prendre cela comme un simple signe de dégoût.

\- Drago, soupira avec découragement Léa, que fais-tu avec ce matériel rose?

Pendant un moment, il parut à court de mots, plus commença à balbutier.

\- Et bien… c'est que… je… en fait… je voulais… m'amuser?

Visiblement, trouver des excuses n'était pas son fort, mais Hermione savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la dénoncer, car sinon Léa aurait voulu savoir pourquoi elle avait agi d'une telle manière, et Hermione aurait dénoncé Drago à son tour.

\- T'amuser? fit Léa, abasourdie.

\- Euh… oui? s'enquit Drago, plus aussi sûr qu'il y a quelques secondes.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser! s'exclama alors fortement la dame. Tu as fait preuve d'un manque de sérieux flagrant, Drago. Je ne t'entraîne pas pour « m'amuser », mais parce qu'il y a une compétition importante qui s'en vient et que tu vas avoir besoin de tout ton sérieux pour rafler un prix!

Le blond acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Mais qu'avez-vous donc tous ces temps-ci? demanda Léa à elle-même. Vous agissez tous si étrangement…

_Eh oui_! pensa Hermione alors que le blondinet la toisait d'un regard meurtrier,  _demandez ça à votre petit Drago. Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de vous répondre._

* * *

 

_43 jours restants_

Le lendemain, Hermione croyait que tout était redevenu à la normale quand elle ne trouva pas de piège dans son matériel. Sa jument n'était pas blessée, tout était en ordre et rien ne semblait aller de travers. Elle pensa d'abord à une conspiration silencieuse, mais s'enleva rapidement cette idée de la tête quand Drago lui jeta une nouvelle fois ce regard meurtrier. Peut-être allait-il simplement attendre un autre jour, qui sait. Il n'avait peut-être pas trouvé une nouvelle idée de vengeance.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le manège, juchée sur sa jument, sûre qu'il n'y avait pas de supercherie. En plus, ce jour-là, Léa parut soulagée qu'il n'y ait rien d'étrange.

\- Aujourd'hui, dit le professeur, nous allons pratiquer avec des verticaux d'une hauteur assez élevée.

Elle nous indiqua l'obstacle qui semblait, comme elle l'avait dit, très haut.

\- Je veux que vous donniez une impulsion à vos chevaux. Ils auront comme premier réflexe de s'arrêter devant l'obstacle, mais ils ne doivent absolument pas le refuser, compris? En compétition, comme vous le savez, vous n'aurez pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Compris, répondit Drago avec détermination en hochant la tête, mais semblant un peu inquiet, sans qu'elle puisse dire pourquoi.

\- Compris, dit à son tour Hermione avec un léger sourire.

\- Alors, c'est parti! s'exclama Léa. Vas-y, Drago.

Hermione l'observa lorsqu'il talonnait son cheval. Pride avait de très belles allures, tout comme Lady. Son pelage noir était tout le temps très propre et Hermione se demandait parfois comment Drago faisait pour le maintenir en si bon état. La brunette remarqua clairement l'hésitation du cheval devant les barrières, mais juste lorsqu'elle croyait qu'il allait s'arrêter, Drago lui donna une impulsion et Pride franchit l'obstacle, non sans difficulté

De l'autre côté, il finit par ralentir et s'approcher de Léa et Hermione.

\- C'était très bien, Drago, dit alors la dame, mais tâche de réagir plus vite la prochaine fois, il aurait très bien pu refuser de sauter.

\- Désolé, dit celui-ci avec une grimace, je voulais voir s'il voulait le sauter sans aide.

\- C'est tout à ton honneur, mais tu aurais dû être constant dans ton écoute du cheval. Cela peut faire la différence entre une première et une dernière place, ne l'oublie pas. À ton tour, Hermione! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite.

Déterminée, elle donna un léger coup de talon à sa jument. Celle-ci réagit en un quart de tour et prit la direction indiquée, c'est-à-dire celle de l'obstacle. Hermione s'arrangea pour qu'elle ait une belle foulée, car cela aidait toujours le cheval à sauter, et mit le vertical dans sa ligne de mire. En quelques secondes, ils se rapprochèrent de l'obstacle.

Quatre foulées...

Trois foulées…

Deux foulées…

Une foulée…

C'est là qu'elle sentit l'hésitation de sa jument. Hermione voulut lui donner une impulsion, mais Lady avait déjà commencé à refuser l'obstacle, ralentissant brusquement. Lorsqu'elle fut pratiquement à l'arrêt, la jeune fille décida qu'elle n'allait pas lui permettre de refuser l'obstacle. Si Drago avait réussi, elle aussi pouvait le faire. Elle lui donna une impulsion, et…

Lady sauta à moitié.

Presque à l'arrêt, elle sauta beaucoup trop haut pour que ce soit naturel et vint se frapper dans les barres qui composaient l'obstacle, désarçonnant presque sa cavalière. Hermione entendit les cris de Léa qui lui disait de reprendre le contrôle, mais elle l'avait perdu depuis déjà trop longtemps. Sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer, la brunette sentit ses pieds sortirent des étriers, et Lady qui commençait à s'agiter sous elle.

Elle tenta en veine de s'agripper, glissa sur le côté…

Et puis se fut le trou noir.

* * *

 

Ça avait commencé quand Drago avait voulu se venger des actions de la brunette. Cependant, cette fois, ça ne pouvait pas être trop voyant, car Léa commençait visiblement à être irritée par le comportement de ses deux cavaliers et il avait peur qu'elle annule les leçons à cause de cela. De ce fait, il avait décidé de saboter les étriers d'Hermione.

Il  _savait_  que c'était dangereux, et grave, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. En conséquence, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris du tournant que la situation avait pris.

Durant la leçon, Drago était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Son sabotage n'était pas censé aller aussi loin, ils n'étaient pas supposés sauter des verticaux, Léa lui avait dit qu'ils ne travailleraient qu'au sol aujourd'hui.

Visiblement, elle avait changé ses plans.

Et c'était alors qu'il était assis dans la salle d'attente de Sainte-Mangouste, avec Léa, qu'une immense vague de remords et de culpabilité le heurta. Selon les guérisseurs, elle aurait pu se faire très mal, mais heureusement, elle n'avait qu'une légère commotion cérébrale due à sa chute.

Étrangement, il s'en voulait terriblement.

Bon, elle était encore Granger, mais ce n'était pas le problème. Il l'avait blessé délibérément, sachant pourtant que sa manœuvre était dangereuse. Et c'était une chose qu'il aurait pu faire pendant ses années à Poudlard.

Et il ne voulait pas redevenir ce garçon-là. Merlin, ses mains tremblaient tellement il craignait de l'être encore.

\- Madame Bennet? s'enquit un médicomage.

\- C'est moi, dit Léa, à ses côtés.

\- Votre élève vient de se réveiller, annonça-t-il alors. Nous ne permettons qu'un seul visiteur à la fois, ajouta-t-il regardant Drago.

Sur ces mots, il partit. Léa se retourna vers lui et remarqua ses mains tremblantes.

\- Oh, fit-elle alors, attendri. Ne t'en fais pas, mon garçon, elle va se rétablir.

Drago hocha alors la tête, incapable de dire un mot. Il valait mieux lui laisser penser qu'il était nerveux à cause de l'état d'Hermione et rien de plus.

\- Je vais prendre le premier tour de visite, d'accord? dit-elle ensuite doucement. Reprends tes esprits pendant ce temps et tu pourras aller la voir par la suite.

Il regarda la dame s'éloigner et reprit ces réflexions.

Hermione le blâmerait-il? Bien sûr, quelle question! En plus, Drago ne pourrait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Après tout, tout cela était de sa faute. D'accord, son aversion envers elle était encore présente, mais après l'avoir blessé gravement, des regrets ne faisaient que surgir de nulle part. Il fallait croire que beaucoup avait changé depuis ses années à Poudlard. À présent, faire du mal aux personnes qu'il n'appréciait pas n'était plus aussi satisfaisant qu'auparavant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine que plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées.

\- Drago! s'exclama Léa en revenant. Tu peux aller la voir.

Rapidement, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre d'hôpital, non sûr de ce qu'il allait dire à Hermione. Il avait l'impression d'aller à son propre procès.

Quand Drago arriva sur le seuil de la porte, il observa Hermione, allongée dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis tout à l'heure, seulement, il voyait quelque chose de différent. Plus tôt, il ne voyait qu'une gamine arrogante qui cherchait à prendre sa place, mais cette fois-ci, il voyait une jeune femme fragile qui pouvait se briser à tout moment. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda même si il était sécuritaire pour elle de monter à cheval.

Hermione interrompit alors ses pensées.

\- Léa m'a dit que tes mains... tremblaient. Selon elle, tu étais inquiet pour moi, dit-elle de but en blanc.

Drago baissa les yeux, honteux, et s'avança dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne place sur la chaise à côté du lit d'hôpital. Cependant, il ne manqua pas le regard que la brunette lança sur lui. Pour être honnête, il pensait qu'en entrant dans la pièce, elle lui s'indignerait de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait aussi calme.

\- Avait-elle raison? demanda alors Hermione.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Que devait-il dire? La vérité? Pour une fois, il avait l'impression que mentir ne lui apporterait rien.

\- À moitié vrai, avoua-t-il.

Drago hésitait encore à lui révéler la vérité. D'un côté, elle pourrait tout aller raconter à Léa, ce qui gâcherait probablement leur relation élève-entraineur, mais d'un autre côté, il lui devait la vérité. Que devait-il faire?

\- Je… c'est ma faute. Ton accident. Et je… bredouilla-t-il.

Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, Hermione n'ajouta rien, encourageant plutôt Drago à continuer.

\- J'ai saboté tes étriers, avoua-t-il brusquement.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel l'expression sur le visage d'Hermione changea brusquement.

\- Quoi? s'écria-t-elle, choquée.

De toute évidence, elle ne l'avait réellement pas soupçonné de son accident.

\- Je suis désolé, d'accord? dit Drago, pris alors de grands remords. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais te blesser!

\- Malefoy, ce qui tu as fait était très dangereux et ça l'aurait été même si nous n'avions pas sauté des obstacles, tu t'en rends compte? fit-elle, à la fois stupéfaite et en colère. Et si j'avais glissé sous Lady et qu'elle m'avait piétinée?

\- Écoute, Granger, je ne voulais pas… commença Drago.

\- Tu ne « voulais pas », mais c'est ce qui s'est passé. Tu aurais dû réfléchir à la conséquence de tes actes! Je croyais que tu étais plus adulte que ça!

Le pire, c'était que Drago savait qu'il méritait tout ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- J'aurais pu mourir! s'exclama-t-elle, essayant sûrement de le culpabiliser encore plus.

Drago prit une grande inspiration. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune excuse pour ce qu'il avait fait. En fait, il ne pouvait même plus se souvenir pourquoi il avait eu cette « brillante » idée. Hermione avait raison, c'était stupide et dangereux. Il n'aurait jamais dû le faire. Après tout, un sabotage d'étrier était quelque chose de sérieux.

Cependant, il n'eut jamais le temps de dire quelque chose d'autre à Hermione, car à ce moment, Léa entra en cavale dans la pièce. Étrangement, elle sembla remarquer la tension qui y régnait.

\- Est-ce que je vous dérange? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Non, pas du tout, dit Hermione qui s'allongeait à nouveau sur son lit.

\- Parfait, dit Léa précipitamment, parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Étrange. Ce n'était pas le genre de Léa d'agir de la sorte.

\- Comment peut-on t'aider?

La dame hésita une seconde, avant de commencer à parler.

\- La banque a téléphoné, annonça Léa.

Drago releva alors immédiatement la tête, conscient des problèmes financiers de la directrice.

-  _The Dream_  sera saisi bientôt si nous ne trouvons pas des moyens de financements, continua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. En fait, l'écurie serait saisie une semaine après le prix Edward si nous ne faisons rien.

Par contre, u lieu de serrer la dame dans ses bras comment sa première pulsion lui disait de faire, Drago se retourna vers Hermione avec qui il échange un regard inquiet. Si les deux cavaliers ne faisaient rien, ils ne pouvaient pas garantir qu'ils pourraient monter de nouveau dans leur petit paradis. De ce fait, peu importe la tension ou la haine qu'il y avait entre eux, ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble pour restaurer l'écurie dans un état de succès.

Génial. Il allait devoir travailler avec Hermione qui, visiblement, ne voulait maintenant plus rien avoir avec lui. Tout cela s'annonçait pour être une aventure qui n'allait pas être très amusante.

~ 'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up ~


	4. Ceux qui s'alliaient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aucune retard, cette fois-ci, comme promis! J'arrive à respecter mes échéances d'écriture, parfois (et dans le processus, je réussis à m'impressionner moi-même). Que pensez-vous que vous réserve ce chapitre? En tout cas, comme l'identique le titre, une alliance se formera bientôt... Lisez ce chapitre pour connaitre la suite!
> 
> Beta: Oceane Everli (sur ff.net)

_40 jours restants_

Si des patients avait déjà dit que les hôpitaux étaient un bel endroit pour un séjour, ils mentaient.

En tout cas, Hermione en convaincue. Après avoir passé quelques temps dans une chambre avec des murs blancs, elle souhaitait vraiment retourner chez elle et de se reposer réellement. Malheureusement, cela allait devoir attendre, car alors qu'elle était à Sainte-Mangouste, elle avait eu une idée horrible.

Hermione avait envoyé un hibou à Harry pour lui dire où elle se trouvait, pour ne pas qu'il la cherche si jamais il voulait la voir.

Bien sûr, puisqu'elle n'avait pas expliqué la raison pour laquelle elle était dans un établissement comme celui-ci, Harry avait tout de suite accouru à l'hôpital avec Ginny pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle avait seulement une petite commotion cérébrale, ils avaient alors voulu savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

Hermione avait essayé de mentir, elle avait vraiment essayé. Elle leur avait raconté qu'elle avait une chute en sautant des obstacles, ce qui n'était pas faux, mais malheureusement, elle avait oublié que Ginny était une experte pour détecter les mensonges. Grandir avec Fred et George avait ses avantages, apparemment. Si tu ne voyais pas le mauvais coup venir, tu ne pouvais pas l'arrêter, alors la rouquine avait développé ce talent pour se protéger depuis sa plus jeune enfance.

Suivant cela, le couple lui avait fortement suggéré de lui révéler ce qui lui était réellement arrivé.

Comprenant alors qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, Hermione leur avait seulement demandé d'attendre encore un peu avant de leur dire la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas particulièrement protéger Drago après ce qui lui avait fait, mais elle ne tenait pas non plus à ce qu'Harry (ou Ginny, ce qui aurait été encore pire) décide d'aller lui rendre visiter pour lui faire payer ses actes.

Ginny avait donc décidé qu'elle allait donc tout leur raconter ce soir, lors d'un repas chez Harry.

C'est donc pour cela qu'Hermione se tenait dans son appartement, leur expliquant les événements des derniers jours. Absolument tout. Cela voulait dire la faillite du centre équestre, les gamineries entre Drago et elle ainsi que la vraie raison qui l'avait clouée à l'hôpital.

\- Hermione! s'exclama Ginny avec furie quand elle eut fini son récit. Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser cette sale fouine impunie? Je ne connais pas la gravité que ces actions auraient pu avoir, mais seulement la façon dont tu en parles me laisse penser qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire quelque chose comme ça!

\- Ginny... commença Hermione

\- Je croyais qu'il avait changé, fit Harry pour lui-même en interrompant Hermione. Apparemment, peut-être pas assez pour agir avec maturité.

\- Je vais bien, d'accord? affirma alors la brunette. Ne vous en faites pas, Malefoy ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, mais je ne veux pas non plus que ces petites batailles entre nous escaladent encore une fois. Je vais donc agir comme une adulte et l'ignorer pour le moment.

\- Ignorer quelqu'un n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de prouver que tu es une adulte, remarqua Ginny, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est toujours mieux que continuer la guerre qu'il a commencé.

Ginny n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec son amie, mais elle se tue, car elle savait aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Hermione se retrouve à Sainte-Mangouste à nouveau. Si la solution pour cela était de ne pas provoquer Drago Malefoy, elle allait devoir s'y faire. Étrangement, Harry était, pour sa part, plutôt silencieux. Pour briser ce silence, Hermione décida alors de changer de sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire? demanda Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je dois faire quelque chose avant que l'écurie ne soit revendue! Je ne peux pas éviter le centre équestre pour toujours à cause de Malefoy, mais je ne sais pas non plus ce que je ferai en le voyant.

\- Je pourrais peut-être vous aider, proposa Harry. Si je parlais de la situation de l'écurie autour de moi, peut-être que les gens seraient intéressés.

À sa grande surprise, Hermione hocha la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, Harry, fit la brunette avec un léger sourire, mais nous avons besoin de cavaliers fidèles, pas de tes groupies.

Il lui adressa un sourire à son tour avant de reprendre la conversation.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione, dit-il finalement avec une grimace, tu as toujours été meilleure dans tout ce qui concerne les relations humaines. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu pourrais faire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, soupira-t-elle.

\- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit... commença immédiatement Harry.

\- Je sais où te trouver, compléta Hermione en souriant.

\- Si tu me parlais plus de la situation, peut-être que je pourrais aider, dit alors Ginny.

\- Vraiment? demanda Hermione. Même si je dois éventuellement demander l'aide de Malefoy?

Ginny fit une grimace.

\- Même si tu dois demander l'aide de cet abruti, dit-elle finalement.

\- Je crois que je vais tirer ma révérance, annonça alors Harry, visiblement avec l'intention de les laisser entre filles. De toute façon, je dois préparer le repas, dit-il donc avec désinvolture.

Sans ajouter rien de plus, il prit le chemin des cuisines.

\- Ok, raconte-moi tout depuis le début. Je sais que Malefoy a causé ta chute, mais que s'est-il passé avant cela?

\- Bon, tu sais quand je t'avais raconté qu'il n'y avait que deux pensionnaires à  _The Dream,_ incluant Lady? fit Hermione.

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien le deuxième cheval, Pride, appartient à Malefoy.

\- À Drago Malefoy? demanda alors Ginny avec consternation.

\- Bien sûr, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que Lucius ou Narcissa possèdent un animal, n'est-ce pas? S'il y a un Malefoy à qui ce cheval peut appartenir, c'est Drago. Sérieusement, tu les imagines essayant de monter sur n'importe quoi qui a des poils?

Elle reçut les gloussements de Ginny en réponse.

\- Donc, comme je te disais, continua Hermione, il appartient à Malefoy. Son étalon est plutôt, disons, magnifique, mais c'est très différent pour son maitre. Cet hypocrite se promène dans l'écurie comme si tout lui appartenait! Il m'a même menacée!

\- Vraiment? questionna son amie avec surprise. Après Azkaban, je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait quelque chose du genre.

\- Il faut croire que les vieilles habitudes sont dures à tuer, dit la brunette. Au début, ses menaces ont été suivies de «blagues» qui étaient seulement supposées m'humilier. Par contre, ces mauvais coups ont dégénérés. L'autre jour, Malefoy a saboté mes étriers.

\- Quoi? s'écria Ginny, abasourdie.

Hermione hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

\- Et pourquoi n'est-il pas six sous terre? demanda-t-elle, comme si c'était évidemment la suite des événements.

\- C'est justement ça le problème, soupira la jeune fille, j'ai besoin de Malefoy.

\- Alors là, encore une fois:  _quoi?_

\- Malheureusement, oui, affirma Hermione, car  _The Dream_  manque cruellement d'argent et les bâtiments risquent d'être saisis si on n'amasse pas assez de fonds!

\- Je croyais que Malefoy était riche, dit Ginny sans vraiment comprendre.

\- C'est le cas, fit l'autre jeune fille en agitant ses mains pour appuyer ses paroles, mais Léa ne veut pas de son aide financière. Pourtant, il a dû lui proposer au moins des millions de fois.

\- Alors, pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui? questionna-t-elle encore une fois, toujours pas si sûre de comprendre la raison.

\- Même si Léa ne veut pas de son argent, répondit Hermione, on peut toujours en amasser, mais si je suis seule, je n'y arriverai pas.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une situation problématique, confirma Ginny, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste ça! s'exclama Hermione, presque bouleversée. Cet endroit, c'est mon havre de paix, un endroit où je me sens bien. C'est aussi la maison de Lady et je ne veux pas renoncer à tout ça, car ça ne serait pas la même chose dans un autre centre équestre. Je dois le sauver!

Ginny réfléchit quelques secondes avant de parler de nouveau.

\- Donc, vous participez tous les deux aux prix Edward?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- J'espérais que tu pourrais... me faire un plan d'action? fit timidement Hermione.

\- Moi? fit Ginny avec surprise.

\- Bien sûr! s'exclama la brunette avec évidence. Tu es géniale avec ces trucs!

\- Hum... fit la rouquine.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers Hermione.

\- Bon, voilà ton plan: tout d'abord, madame, tu vas te reposer. N'es-tu pas supposée éviter les sports pendant quelque temps après ta blessure?

\- Peut-être...

\- Alors, tu vas te reposer. Je sais que tu n'auras pas le choix de recommencer à t'entrainer pour la compétition, mais ne te pousse pas trop pour que tu sois sûre d'avoir des chances de gagner le premier prix.

\- D'accord, et ensuite?

\- Organise des campagnes de financement pour gagner de l'argent

\- Tu m'aideras à trouver des idées? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, et c'est justement où mon troisième point mène, annonça la rouquine. Tu dois t'allier avec Malefoy.

\- M'allier avec Malefoy? s'enquit Hermione avec effarement. Il pourrait faire des campagnes de son côté!

\- Il est la seule personne susceptible de t'apporter de l'aide! s'exclama Ginny. Même si j'ai vraiment envie de lui arracher la tête...

Hermione sembla y penser quelques secondes avant de faire une grimace.

\- Mais tout pourrait très mal tourner! ajouta la brunette. On ne s'entend vraiment pas bien!

\- Alors arrange-toi pour faire une trêve avec lui, conseilla Ginny avec douceur.

Hermione soupira, comme pour appuyer son point.

\- Voyons, Hermione, fit ensuite Ginny. Au moins, il est sexy!

Effarée, la jeune fille regardait son amie, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Il y a deux secondes, tu me disais que tu voulais lui arracher la tête!

\- Quoi? s'enquit la rouquine. Il peut être un idiot et avoir un beau corps, il n'y a aucune règle contre ça.

\- Je te rappelle que tu as un petit-ami! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Et puis? fit son amie. J'aime Harry, mais ça ne veut pas dire que les autres garçons deviennent tous hideux à cause de ça.

\- Je croyais que tu détestais Malefoy!

\- C'est le cas, se justifia Ginny, mais n'empêche qu'il est très bien bâti. N'as-tu jamais essayé d'imaginer ce qu'il avait en dessous de ses t-shirts?

\- Non! s'écria Hermione avec dégoût.

\- Eh bien, moi oui, fit la rouquine.

Hermione secoua la tête, découragée.

\- Enfin bref, tu suggères une trêve? questionna-t-elle finalement.

\- Exactement! confirma Ginny.

\- Je n'aurai pas trop le choix, dit Hermione avant de soupirer.

Et après un moment de silence, elle ajouta:

\- Et, tu sais, ton idée n'est pas si bête que cela.

\- Tu vois? fit Ginny en souriant. Je suis géniale! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit?

Hermione rigola avant de sourire à son tour.

\- Merci, Ginny, dit-elle ensuite, tu me sauves la vie!

\- Contente d'avoir pu aider, dit son amie avec amusement.

À ce moment, du vacarme leur vint aux oreilles venant de la cuisine. Ginny leva alors les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers Hermione.

\- Je devrais y aller avant qu'Harry ne fasse exploser la pièce, fit-elle.

\- Moi aussi, dit Hermione. De toute façon, je devrais aller voir Malefoy pour lui parler de ton idée.

\- On se voit bientôt?

\- Bien sûr! fit Hermione en souriant.

\- À plus tard, conclut alors Ginny.

\- À plus tard! s'exclama la brunette en saisissant sa baguette et en transplanant.

* * *

 

La dernière chose à laquelle Drago s'attendait, c'était d'actuellement croiser Hermione aujourd'hui au centre, car il avait entendu dire que Lady devait prendre un jour de repos. Enthousiasme à cette nouvelle, il s'était donc pressé de venir à l'écurie pour y passer sa journée sans avoir l'ex-Gryffondor dans ses pattes.

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille en avait décidé autrement. Alors qu'il se hâtait vers le box de Pride avec sa selle, il vit la brunette se diriger d'un pas rapide dans sa direction. Quand elle s'arrêta devant lui, prête à lui parler, il aborda une expression d'extrême stupeur, ses yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites.

S'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit là, il s'attendait encore moins à ce qu'elle vienne directement lui adresser la parole.

\- Malefoy, je dois te parler, fit-elle d'une voix décidée.

Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, elle avait déjà eu le temps de s'énerver, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain? demanda-t-elle avec agacement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? répliqua Drago immédiatement avec une pointe d'intrigue dans la voix.

\- Eh bien, je voulais te parler de... commença la brunette.

\- Me parler? ricana-t-il en la coupant. Vraiment?

Son ton sarcastique laissait tout à croire qu'il n'était pas disposé pour les longues conversations, mais Hermione s'en retrouva néanmoins vexée.

\- Écoute, tu crois peut-être que ce que tu as fait va rester sous silence, mais si tu me traites encore comme tu le faisais, tu peux être certain que Léa va entendre parler de ton sabotage, c'est clair?

\- Du chantage? Ce n'est pas comme toi, Granger.

Hermione se mit à fumer de rage.

\- Tu as peut-être aussi une habilité à oublier le mal que tu fais aux autres, mais pas moi. Tu aurais  _très_  bien pu me tuer et je ne prends pas ça à la légère.

Drago fut silencieux après cela.

\- Tu voulais me parler? dit-il alors brusquement.

\- Oui, te parler, dit-elle en appuyant bien ses mots. Il faut qu'on récolte de l'argent pour le centre.

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux sorciers, empêchant l'un et l'autre et dire quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Hermione aurait seulement commencé un monologue incessant sur les campagnes financières, mais pour une raison obscure, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Granger, soupira-t-il avec découragement, tu fais ce que tu veux, d'accord? Mais laisse-moi tranquille.

Il s'apprêta à reprendre son chemin, mais Hermione l'agrippa tellement violemment par le poignet qu'il laissa tomber la selle qu'il portait. Drago lui lança alors un regard de pure indignation.

\- Ça ne va pas la tête? s'enquit-il avec emportement.

\- Écoute, lui dit-elle encore une fois, je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais bien entendu, mais je sais aussi que tu tiens au moins autant à cette écurie que moi.

Ne cherchant pas à la corriger, car ce qu'elle disait était la pure vérité, il se tut. Hermione prit alors son silence comme un signe d'encouragement.

\- Peu importe ce que Léa affirme, continua Hermione, elle n'aura jamais assez d'argent. Elle ne le montre pas, mais je le sais, et tu le sais aussi.

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent dans une grimace d'affirmation et de défaite.

\- C'est pourquoi nous devons faire quelque chose, affirma-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Et pourquoi devrions- _nous_  faire quelque chose? questionna Drago, les sourcils haussés.

\- Parce que, toute seule, je n'y arriverai pas. Tu ne feras pas beaucoup de chemin non plus si tu décides de faire quelque chose de ton côté, répliqua Hermione avec conviction.

Drago devait avouer que malgré son manque flagrant d'envie de travailler avec elle, il devait avouer qu'elle marquait un point.

\- Je ne sais pas moi, fit-il avec agacement, je pourrais te donner de l'argent et tu le donnerais à Léa en prétendant l'avoir collecté!

\- Certainement pas! s'exclama-t-elle avec stupéfaction. Il faut amasser l'argent d'une manière honnête en faisant de la promotion, des campagnes de financement.

\- Des quoi? demanda-t-il sans cacher son désappointement.

\- Tu sais, amasser de l'argent en offrant un service, un objet ou d'autres choses, expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était évident.

\- Ah oui, dit Drago. Encore une fois, pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'aide?

Elle semblait alors abasourdie.

\- N'as-tu pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire? s'enquit Hermione. Même si je trouvais des idées de campagnes, ce dont je doute fortement, j'aurais de la difficulté à les mettre en application toute seule, et encore une autre fois, même si je réussis, je ne fournirais pas assez toute seule pour amasser assez d'argent.

Drago soupira.

\- Mais comme je l'ai précisé avant, on ne peut pas travailler ensemble! s'exclama-t-il alors.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'air pour le moins du monde résignée.

\- On fera des efforts, une trêve, un système de silence mutuel, je m'en fous vraiment! s'exclama Hermione à son tour. Par contre, il est primordial que nous fassions quelque chose.

Le blond soupira une nouvelle fois, presque résolu, mais encore un peu réticent.

\- Mais si... commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par Hermione une nouvelle fois.

\- Drago, tu veux autant que moi que tout s'arrange et nous tenons tous les deux à nos chevaux, au centre et à Léa. Pourquoi ne pas en tirer profit? s'enquit la jeune fille.

Drago resta silencieux quelques moments, faisant mine de réfléchir, alors que l'écho de son prénom sortant des lèvres de la jeune fille résonnait encore dans son esprit. C'était encore plus étrange que si Potter l'avait fait.

\- Bon, d'accord, capitula le blond.

À sa grande surprise, Hermione éclata en exclamation de joie et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Merci, merci, merci! s'écria-t-elle presque avec euphorie.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit Drago. On commence par quoi?

Elle se calma pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- On commencera par s'entraîner encore plus sérieusement pour le prix Edward, car nous devons à tout prix gagner.

Il voyait beaucoup de lacunes dans son plan, mais il s'efforça de ne pas trop paraître négatif en le montrant.

\- Même si nous arrivons premier et second, nous n'aurons jamais assez de points pour...

\- Mais justement, si notre plan marche, nous aurons assez de cavaliers dans notre centre! s'exclama Hermione. Après avoir fait de la promotion, des campagnes, beaucoup plus de personnes entendront parler de  _The Dream_  et voudrons peut-être y mettre leurs chevaux en pension et participer avec nous au prix Edward s'ils sont assez expérimentés!

Drago fut alors impressionné par sa façon de penser.

\- Tu as raison, avoua-t-il presque à contrecœur. Ce qui amène une nouvelle fois à ma question: par quoi on commence?

\- Si on met de côté l'entraînement, il faudra aussi trouver des idées pour les campagnes. Vite comme ça, qu'est-ce qui te vient en tête? demanda la brunette.

\- Et bien, commença Drago, nous pourrions...

Et ainsi commença la trêve entre les deux sorciers.

Trêve qu'ils, avec surprise, avaient tous les deux l'intention de respecter.

_~ I don't wanna be someone_ _  
_who walks away so easily,_  
_I'm here to stay and make_  
_the difference that I can make ~__


	5. Celle qui arrivait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que je vais devoir me répandre en excuses parce que ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que j'aurai dû poster ce chapitre! Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai aucune raison valable pour l'avoir fait, seulement que j'ai oublié. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus. En plus, si vous êtes chanceux, je serai en mesure de poster un autre chapitre aujourd'hui.
> 
> Bref, retournons à l'histoire.
> 
> Comme vous pouvez peut-être vous le rappeler, j'ai écrit un message sur le premier chapitre de l'histoire expliquant que cette histoire était originalement supposée avoir un moins 20 chapitres et que, faute d'inspiration, ce n'est plus le cas. La raison pour laquelle je vous le rappelle est parce que cette diminution du nombre de chapitres pourraient être visibles dans celui-ci, car il introduit Ron, qui devait originalement être beaucoup plus présent, mais qui ne fera qu'une apparition maintenant. J'espère tout de même que vous allez aimer cela!
> 
> Beta: Oceane Everli (sur ff.net)

_39 jours restants_

Ron Weasley se tenait près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, située au Terrier. L'endroit était plutôt frais pour cette période de l'année et la maison beaucoup plus tranquille qu'à l'ordinaire, dû à l'absence de la famille du rouquin. Le jeune homme huma l'air avant de jeter un petit cahier sur son lit où il était en train d'écrire quelques moments plus tôt.

Le bouquin s'ouvrit à la première page et on pu y lire:  _Ce journal est la propriété de Ronald Weasley_.

Alors qu'il venait de finir un long récit de plusieurs pages sur sa vie, Ron se mit à penser à Hermione, qui était le principal sujet de ses histoires récentes. En effet, le rouquin pensait souvent à la jeune fille.

Il avait toujours aimé Hermione, du plus loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir. Il avait tenté de la rendre jalouse avec Lavande quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait embrassé Krum quelques années plus tôt, il l'avait protégée durant la chasse aux Horcruxes (du mieux qu'il le pouvait) et il l'avait même embrassée durant la bataille finale.

Cependant, ces temps-ci, il se questionnait sur la nature de ses sentiments. Comme il l'avait mentionné, Ron avait longtemps aimé Hermione, mais ces temps-ci tout était confus. Pourtant, il voulait toujours qu'elle soit avec lui, à ses côtés. Il la désirait. N'étais-ce pas suffisant? S'il la désirait, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de vivre avec lui, d'avoir ses enfants, de rester à la maison... Bon d'accord, peut-être pas de rester à la maison. Il pourrait lui  _permettre_  de travailler, puisqu'elle aimait tant cela. Mais après tout, qui d'autre l'aimerait si ce n'est pas lui? Après tout, il la connaissait depuis qu'elle avait onze ans.

Hermione avait repoussé Ron après leur rupture, mais c'était seulement parce qu'elle était égoïste et ne pensait qu'à son propre bonheur. Leur relation n'était-elle pas plus importante que la reconstruction du monde sorcier après la guerre? Bien sûr! C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il allait lui donner une dernière chance d'aller vers lui. Il allait la demander en mariage.

Au final, elle serait obligée d'accepter, puisqu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il serait le seul à ne jamais mettre le genou à terre pour elle. Il ferait un excellent mari!

Il était même inutile d'en parler à Harry. Celui-ci ne ferait que remettre en question les actions de Ron, comme d'habitude. Il allait bien constater qui avait raison quand Hermione se jetterait dans ses bras en acceptant sa demande.

Il verrait bien.

Mais Ron ne savait pas qu'Harry aurait eu toutes les bonnes raisons de s'opposer à son projet.

* * *

 

C'était une belle journée, considérant qu'Hermione devait travailler. Le ciel était clair, il y avait une petite brise et le soleil brillait juste assez pour réchauffer les environs. Présentement, Hermione guidait Lady, où, sur son dos, une petite fille montait à cheval. Elles arrivèrent à la fin du parcours et Hermione arrêta Lady, qui s'exécuta aussitôt.

\- Et voilà! s'exclama Hermione en aidant la petite fille à descendre de Lady. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée!

\- Merci beaucoup, fit-elle en plantant son pouce dans sa bouche.

La jeune fille lui sourit tendrement.

\- Allez, va rejoindre ta mère, lui dit-elle sur un ton doux.

L'enfant s'empressa alors d'avancer à toute allure vers la femme qui l'attendait plus loin.

\- Alors, tu t'es bien amusée? demanda la dame alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux au loin.

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, car la voix de Drago la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Hey, Granger! s'écria-t-il de l'autre bout du terrain. Est-ce qu'il te reste des clients?

Le regard de la brunette se dirigea vers la file d'attente maintenant vide.

\- Non, dit Hermione en secouant la tête.

Il parut déçu, mais son air disparut vite alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle avec Pride.

\- Finalement, mon idée n'était pas si brillante que ça, fit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Hermione soupira. Qui aurait pu savoir que, en réalité, Drago Malefoy avait des problèmes d'estime de soi?

\- Bien sûr que si! s'exclama alors Hermione rapidement. En fait, je trouve que c'était une idée géniale! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'a pas eu son petit succès, il est rare que les sorciers apprennent à monter à cheval.

Drago soupira à son tour, mais n'ajouta rien.

Pour être honnête, Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Après tout, il était véridique qu'il avait eut une excellente idée, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour faire en sorte qu'elle fonctionne. Ça avait d'ailleurs été une grande surprise pour elle quand moins de personnes que prévues s'étaient présentées, car Harry lui-même en avait parlé autour de lui. Normalement, quelque chose à laquelle Harry s'intéressait devenait rapidement populaire, mais cette fois, il semblerait que cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

\- Pour être franc, avoua le blondinet en se renfrognant, j'ai peut-être une hypothèse sur le pourquoi du comment.

Intriguée, Hermione reporta son attention sur son compagnon.

\- Ah oui? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que si! s'exclama-t-il alors à sa plus grande surprise. Est-ce que ça t'étonne que la plupart des personnes qui soient venues ici soient allées dans ta file plutôt que la mienne? C'est plutôt évident, non? Ils ne viennent pas parce que je suis impliqué dans le projet.

Abasourdie, elle ne trouva rien à répondre au début, mais retrouva vite son aplomb.

\- C'est insensé!

\- Tant que ça? Personne ne veut avoir à faire avec moi, Granger. Ils pensent tous que je vais les torturer s'ils s'approchent trop près de moi.

\- C'est ridicule, fit Hermione. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ça!

\- Écoute-les! s'exclama Drago. Prête juste une oreille attentive à ceux qui passent par ici, et tu verras bien que j'ai raison.

Il dirigea alors l'attention d'Hermione vers un couple qui se tenait à l'écart et elle essaya de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

\- ... inconscient! s'exclama la dame. Comment peuvent-ils laisser cette ordure s'approcher d'innocents animaux?

\- Je te paris qu'en plus d'être un criminel, c'est un pédophile! À cause de ça, il se trouve des excuses pour travailler avec des enfants, dit le jeune homme d'une voix colérique.

\- Tu crois vraiment? s'exclama sa compagne avec gravité. Il faudrait prévenir les autorités...

Mais Hermione était tellement stupéfaite de ce qu'elle avait entendu qu'elle ne put pas se concentrer sur le reste de leur conversation. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils se faire de si fausses suppositions, juste à cause de son passé? D'accord, Drago n'était pas sa personne préférée dans le monde, mais il n'était pas si mauvais que ça! La preuve: il essayait d'aider Léa. Ces personnes stupides le prenaient pour une pédophile et un ennemi des animaux!

\- Tu vois? fit Drago d'une voix trop rauque pour être normal et déçu. Tout le monde me déteste.

\- C'est stupide, dit Hermione, trop bouche-bée pour affirmer autre chose.

En effet, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'on pouvait raconter de telles horreurs sur un inconnu. Cependant, Drago le prit comme une affirmation avec les propos du couple et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Allez, viens, dit-il en soupirant. On va rentrer, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Drago se mit en selle avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit et talonna Pride pour qu'il démarre au galop immédiatement. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, il était déjà loin, laissant une traînée de poussière derrière lui.

* * *

 

_38 jours restants_

\- Hermione! Hermione! s'exclama Léa avec joie en accourant vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda la jeune fille avec interrogation.

\- Une dame vient d'appeler, dit-elle alors avec enthousiasme. Elle souhaite mettre l'hongre (1) de sa fille en pension! Votre projet d'hier a eu un résultat!

\- C'est merveilleux! s'écria Hermione avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le meilleur, affirma Léa. Cette fillette, Sabrina, fait de la compétition.

\- Vraiment? demanda-t-elle alors, sentant son espoir augmenter.

\- Absolument! Elle n'a que douze ans, mais elle a gagné des tas de compétitions nationales. C'est une vraie championne, tout comme son cheval.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non seulement Drago et elle avaient réussi à recruter une cavalière, mais elle était aussi dans l'état de participer au prix Edward dans la catégorie junior.

\- Wow, dit-elle, sincèrement heureuse. Pour quand faut-il que son box soit prêt?

\- Le plus tôt possible, affirma Léa. Pour quand penses-tu pouvoir finir?

Elle se mit à réfléchir, et décida qu'elle pouvait donner une journée de congé à Lady.

\- Aujourd'hui, dit Hermione. Je peux même commencer tout de suite.

\- Tu es sérieuse? s'exclama la dame. Tu es une perle, Hermione! Je vais aller voir Drago pour lui donner le dossier du cheval et vous le regarderez ensemble pendant que vous préparez le box. Ensuite, je vais aller régler la paperasse et prévenir les propriétaires.

\- C'est réglé, fit Hermione en souriant. Je vais attendre Drago. Dans quel box veux-tu installer cet hongre?

Léa réfléchit quelques moments avant de donner sa réponse.

\- Hum... dans le même secteur que Pride et Lady, ce sont les plus beaux box.

\- D'accord, alors à tout à l'heure! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant la direction de l'endroit.

Finalement, l'idée de Drago n'avait pas été un désastre!

Par contre, ce qui attristait Hermione, c'est qu'il avait eut l'air beaucoup plus affecté par les propos du couple qu'il aurait dû l'être. D'ailleurs, ça l'avait surprise de voir à quel point il était devenu refermé sur lui-même après avoir entendu la conversation. Elle espérait que maintenant qu'il constaterait que son idée avait été du succès, il se sentirait un peu mieux.

* * *

 

Quand elle commença à installer la nouvelle paille sur le sol du box, Hermione entendit Drago s'approcher. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait le dossier du cheval en main.

\- Salut, Granger, fit-il simplement tout en gardant les yeux sur la copie.

\- Bon matin, Malefoy, dit Hermione avec empressement.

Devait-elle mentionné le journée précédente ou faire comme si ne rien était?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur le cheval? demanda-t-elle alors.

-  _Étoile: Quater Horse, palomino, 7 ans, mâle, reconnu pour avoir un talent particulier au sol_ , narra Drago.

\- Est-ce que tu en sais plus? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Il y a aussi les détails de ces antécédents médicaux, des centres équestres où il a logé et quelques informations sur la façon dont il devra être traité, fit-il alors.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- «Quelques informations sur la façon dont il devra être traité»? s'enquit Hermione avec surprise.

\- Eh oui, affirma Drago avec un rire jaune. Apparemment, sa propriétaire ne veut pas avoir à se soucier de la nourriture de son cheval ou de ce qu'il faut durant la journée.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement?

\- Ça signifie qu'Étoile ne reçoit que le meilleur du meilleur, continua-t-il.

\- Mais encore?

\- Nourriture de compétition, fers de haute qualité, équipement fait sur mesure, box lavé régulièrement de fond en comble, visite du vétérinaire quotidienne et d'autres consignes de ce genre, conclut Drago.

\- Ils doivent avoir beaucoup d'argent pour se permettre ce genre de truc, commenta Hermione avec scepticisme.

\- Tu rigoles? s'exclama le blond. Ils sont riches!

\- Tu les connais? demanda Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que non, admit Drago. Seulement, ce sont les mêmes genres de consignes que j'ai donné pour Pride, excepté le nettoyage du box. Je peux m'occuper de mon cheval moi-même, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de cette jeune fille.

\- On doit quand même avouer que sa propriétaire n'a que douze ans, fit Hermione. Elle doit aller à l'école et avoir une vie en dehors de son cheval.

\- Tu veux dire tout le contraire de nous? dit Drago avec une moue amusée. Probablement.

\- Hey! s'exclama Hermione avec une fausse indignation. J'ai une vie en dehors de l'écurie.

\- Bien sûr, fit Drago avec une voix désabusée.

Elle lui lança un regard à la fois perçant et amusé avant de se remettre à la tâche.

\- Alors? s'exclama Hermione après un petit bout de temps. Tu ne te mets pas à la tâche? Je ne vais pas tout faire toute seule!

\- À votre service, madame, fit Drago en saisissant des accessoires de nettoyage.

Hermione sourit alors.

Peut-être que travailler en coopération avec Drago ne serait pas si difficile que ça, finalement.

\- Sinon, qu'est-ce que qui se passe de bon dans ta vie? demanda Hermione à Drago plus tard dans la journée.

\- La routine, affirma celui-ci. L'entraînement, les visites à ma mère, les menaces des autres personnes...

Oh, oh. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle change de sujet immédiatement.

\- Est-ce que tu vois encore tes amis de Poudlard? le coupa Hermione, voyant la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Seulement Pansy, dit Drago. D'ailleurs, elle doit passer me chercher tout à l'heure. On aura le temps d'accueillir le nouveau pensionnaire, et après je devrai partir.

\- En parlant de ça, veux-tu qu'on aille les accueillir maintenant? demanda Hermione. Ils doivent être arrivés.

\- Je te suis, dit le blondinet.

Il s'avéra rapidement que Sabrina était une véritable copie de Drago à son âge. Blonde, l'air hautain, elle s'avançait sur le chemin de l'écurie comme si tout lui appartenait. Elle portait une tenue d'équitation de haute qualité, et celle-ci était tellement propre qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était neuve. Sa coiffure était tirée à quatre épingles et ses bottes cirées du matin. Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle avait aussi le caractère épouvantable dont Drago faisait preuve depuis tout petit. Et celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs trouver la situation très amusante.

\- Vous êtes la palefrenière? avait demandé Sabrina dédaigneusement à Hermione lorsqu'elle l'avait vue.

Bon, d'accord, les vêtements qu'elle portait présentement étaient peut-être sals et usés, mais cette fillette avait du culot.

\- Non, fit Hermione, choquée. Je suis cavalière ici.

Son regard ne se fit que plus méprisant et elle dévia son attention vers Drago. Lui, avec ces vêtements de marque, avait fait une meilleur impression sur la jeune fille.

\- Et vous? demanda-t-elle plus aimablement, mais tout de même avec une trace dégoût.

\- Je suis cavalier aussi, dit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Je m'appelle Drago, et elle, c'est Hermione. Nos chevaux sont aussi pensionnaires à  _The Dream_.

\- Et qui va prendre soin de mon Étoile? demanda Sabrina avec un air condescendant.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago pour le laisser répondre. Après tout, la jeune fille semblait l'apprécier plus qu'elle. Hermione sentait déjà qu'elle n'allait pas beaucoup l'apprécier.

\- Nous deux, bien entendu. Tu es chanceuse, nous sommes les meilleurs ici, répondit-il gentiment avec tact.

\- Dites plutôt les seuls! s'exclama-t-elle avec jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours. Je vais mettre les choses au clair tout de suite, je prends soin de mon cheval toute seule. Les consignes que vous avez reçues sont de ma mère, et contrairement à ce qu'elle croit, je ne suis pas si inutile quand il s'agit de travailler. Personne ne s'approche d'Étoile, compris?

Hermione sentait déjà que la jeune fille allait être un rayon de joie.

\- Clair comme de l'eau de roche, affirma froidement Hermione.

Quelle espèce de petite teigne! Au moins, elle allait prendre soin de son cheval.

\- Parfait, dit Sabrina avec un sourire narquois. Si vous avez l'intention de vous entraîner ce matin, vous allez devoir oublier cette idée. Je réserve le manège à moi seule pour pouvoir mettre Étoile au point pour le Prix Edward.

Sur ces points, elle s'éloigna d'un pas distingué. Hermione ne réussit qu'à refermer sa bouche, ouverte de stupeur, lorsque Drago éclata de rire.

\- Eh bien, je sens que mes journées vont être plus drôle à partir de maintenant, dit-il en souriant.

\- Plus drôle? fit Hermione, à la fois abasourdi et en colère. Cette Sabrina est une vraie peste!

\- Je sais, affirma Drago, toujours amusé. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui est drôle, c'est ce que à quoi tu ressembles lorsqu'elle te met en colère.

Hermione lui lança un regard qui aurait pu le tuer.

\- Calme-toi, Granger, lui dit-il en s'adoucissant. Je trouve ça mignon, d'accord?

Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne trouva rien à répliquer, et Drago en profita pour emboiter le pas à Sabrina.

_Mignon? Mignon? _pensa Hermione avec colère. _Non, mais!_

* * *

 

Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'ils se rencontrèrent de nouveau, lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de Sabrina pour regarder ses prouesses. Drago semblait avoir oublié leur précédent entretient, alors Hermione tenta de faire de même.

\- Tu dois quand même avouer qu'elle est très douée, dit Drago en désignant Sabrina.

Et en effet, le talent de la blonde était évident.

\- Elle est même exceptionnelle, ajoute Hermione de mauvaise grâce.

Sabrina évoluait sur la piste avec élégance, tout comme son cheval. Hermione n'avait aucun problème à imaginer comment elle avait fait pour gagner tous ces précédents concours. La cavalière et son cheval ne faisait qu'un. Malheureusement, cette pensée ne fit qu'entraîner un soupir de sa part.

\- Ne te décourage pas, fit ensuite Drago. Elle deviendra plus buvable avec le temps. Pour le moment, on prend sur nous, d'accord?

\- D'accord, si tu le dis, Malefoy, dit Hermione de façon lasse avant de retourner vers l'écurie.

Elle sentit le regard du blond la suivre, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Bien sûr, Hermione était heureuse qu'ils aient une nouvelle cavalière pour les aider, mais elle avait espéré quelqu'un avec un caractère plus facile, pour qu'elle n'ait pas un autre poids sur les épaules.

Cependant, Drago avait raison, il fallait prendre sur elle pour le moment.

* * *

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut d'ailleurs rejointe par celui-ci alors qu'il revenait du manège.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de laisser une chance à Sabrina? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit à l'entente de ses mots. Même si elle avait démontré du dédain face à Sabrina, elle n'allait pas lui tourner le dos tout de suite. Par contre, c'était drôle de voir Drago essayer de régler une dispute de ce genre, alors qu'auparavant il aurait celui qui l'aurait causé.

\- Elle a toujours le bénéfice du doute, tu sais, affirma Hermione de bonne grâce.

\- Alors tout s'arrange, fit-il en laissant rapidement cette histoire derrière lui.

Mais son expression fut rapidement remplacée pour un air inquiet.

\- Il faudra tout de même trouver une autre idée pour attirer de nouveaux cavaliers, dit Drago en retrouvant un visage neutre.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle avec une grimace. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu une idée.

\- Je t'écoute, fit-il avec intrigue.

\- Nous pourrions proposer des balades au clair de lune pour les amoureux, proposa Hermione. C'est toujours très populaire et romantique, alors c'est quelque chose que tout le monde pourrait apprécier.

Drago sembla approuver l'idée avant d'aborder un air perplexe.

\- Mais le problème, c'est que... commença-t-il.

Il fut cependant coupé par l'arrivée de Ron, qui entra en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Salut, Hermione. Est-ce que je pourrais te parler? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

\- Ça ne pourrait pas attendre? questionna celle-ci avec énervement. J'étais un peu occupée.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Ces deux là n'étaient-ils pas supposés être amis? La tension qui réglait dans la pièce présentement lui indiquait que quelque chose clochait vraiment entre eux.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Ron alors qu'il apercevait Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Maintenant, Drago se rappelait pourquoi il n'appréciait pas le rouquin.

\- Je monte ici, si tu veux tout savoir, répondit Drago avec mépris.

\- Ah, quelle blague! répliqua Ron avec un regard noir. Écoute-moi bien, si tu fais du mal à Hermione, je te jure que...

\- Il ne me fait aucun mal! s'exclama Hermione avec stupéfaction.

Drago sursauta presque devant son ton brusque.

Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Hermione tout d'un coup? Avait-elle déjà oublié le sabotage de sa selle? Peut-être qu'il était en trêve présentement, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas encore avoir oublié que, quelques jours plus tôt, il l'avait presque tué. Pourquoi cachait-elle quelque chose comme ça à quelqu'un qui était supposément son ami?

\- Malefoy est même deux fois plus gentil et attentionné que tu ne le seras jamais! s'exclama-t-elle alors à sa plus grande surprise.

Drago avouait qu'il était perdu. Gentil? Attentionné? Bien entendu, il avait été civil envers elle, mais il n'était tout de même pas un bon samaritain. À quoi jouait-elle?

\- Peu importe, la coupa Ron. Hermione, j'étais venu pour qu'on se remette ensemble.

\- Se remettre ensemble? s'écria-t-elle. Tu es définitivement fou! Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis près de six mois, tu te rappelles?

\- C'est parce que je t'ai laissé un peu de temps pour reprendre tes esprits, tu vois, dit le rouquin. Maintenant, tu peux revenir. Je pourrais même continuer de te permettre de faire ton bénévolat, ou je-ne-sais-quoi.

Hermione sentit la colère montait en elle. Comment osait-il?

\- Me  _permettre_? fit-elle avec abasourdissement. Pour qui tu te prends, Ronald Weasley! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me  _permettre_  de faire quoi que ce soit!

Drago devait avouer qu'elle avait un point. Weasley était incompréhensible et égoïste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda une voix.

Ils se retournèrent alors et virent Pansy au seuil de la porte.

\- Ah, enfin, tu es là! s'exclama Drago. Je t'attendais pour partir.

\- Je sais bien, idiot, fit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle sembla alors sentir la tension dans la pièce et pris Drago à part.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix.

\- Weasley fait du grand Weasley, comme d'habitude, répondit-il en secouant la tête de désabusement.

\- Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, dit Ron à Hermione, tu sais bien que de toutes façons personne d'autre ne voudra être avec toi, non? Alors, est-ce que tu acceptes de revenir?

La phrase de Ron indigna tellement Drago qu'il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête.

\- Non, mais tu es complètement taré! s'exclama Drago avant qu'Hermione puisse répondre. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas la faire revenir de cette manière?

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Malefoy, dit Ron comme un avertissement.

\- Je me mêle de ce que je veux, répliqua celui-ci. Sérieusement, est-ce que tu t'entends?

Hermione paraissait au bord des larmes, de toutes façons, alors Drago ne se mettait pas dans son chemin en insultant Weasley.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à sa petite personne! s'exclama Ron. Elle n'est bonne qu'au «bénévolat»!

Cette fois, ce fut Pansy qui fut tout simplement bouche-bée. Il se croyait pour qui, le roi du monde? À ses yeux, Hermione avait très bien réussit sa vie, beaucoup mieux que Ron, en tout cas.

\- Alors là, ça suffit! s'exclama Pansy avec colère. Tu vas partir d'ici tout de suite, Weasley. De toute évidence, tu n'es pas le bienvenu!

\- Parfait! s'écria Ron avec mépris. Et pour que tu sois au courant, Hermione, j'avais l'intention de te demander en mariage, et je serais probablement le seul pour le restant de tes jours.

CLAC!

La main de Pansy était partie avant que Drago ait pu réagir. Elle avait l'air tellement en colère qu'on aurait dit que la fumée allait se mettre à sortir de ses oreilles. Ron, indigné, quitta alors l'écurie sous les coups d'une Pansy en furie qui lui criait des noms par dessus la tête.

Lorsque Drago se retourna vers Hermione, elle sanglotait, les larmes coulant abondement sur ses joues.

\- Merci quand même, Malefoy, réussit-elle à dire entre ses larmes avant de quitter elle aussi la pièce précipitamment.

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais il ne trouvait pas les mots. Que pouvait-on dire à quelque qui venait de se faire dire qu'elle ne serait jamais aimée?

Drago se sentit soudain coupable de ne pas l'avoir réconfortée. Après tout, il était un expert dans le domaine des mal-aimés.

Il commença alors à marcher pour la rejoindre, mais ce n'est pas sur elle qui tomba, mais sur Sabrina et sa mère qui avait l'air dans une discussion sérieuse. Il se cacha alors derrière la porte pour ne pas les interrompre, mais ne put s'empêcher d'écouter.

\- Écoute-moi bien, disait strictement sa mère, tu dois absolument gagner cette compétition, d'accord? Je n'accepterai pas que tu essuies une nouvelle défaite. Tu vaux quand même mieux qu'une deuxième place!

\- Mais, mère, être deuxième, ce n'est quand même pas si mal, protesta Sabrina.

\- Ne dis plus jamais ça, tu m'entends? fit sa mère d'un ton dur. Tu auras la première place, ou tu peux être sûr que ton cheval sera vendu rapidement.

La dame partit alors d'un pas rapide alors que Sabrina soupirait.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comme sa mère pouvait-elle la menacer de vendre son cheval? D'après ce qu'il avait compris, leur relation mère-fille était tout simplement cruelle.

Son visage se rembrunit quand il repensa à son propre père lui appliquant le même genre de punition.

Pendant un moment, le caractère de Sabrina prit alors plus de sens.

Il oublia alors momentanément Hermione, se remémorent ses propres souvenirs d'enfance.

_~ Our differences they do a lot_  
_to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got,_  
_Yeah, we got a lot at stake ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Un hongre est un étalon castré


	6. Ceux qui travaillaient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis, deux chapitres dans la même journée! J'espère que cela compensera pour ma longue absence.
> 
> Beta: Oceane Everli (sur ff.net)

_36 jours restants..._

Finalement, Hermione et Drago ne reparlèrent plus de l'incident avec Ron.

Ce n'est pas que Drago n'avait pas essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais en vain. Il avait renoncé quand il avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas en discuter. Au lieu de s'attarder sur cet incident fâcheux, ils développèrent rapidement l'idée de promenade en calèche qui avait été proposée. Très vite, un problème énorme s'imposa: ils n'avaient que deux chevaux qui pouvaient tirer les calèches, Lady et Pride, et ils n'étaient aucunement dressés pour l'attelage.

\- Tu es une sorcière, oui ou non? avait demandé Drago. Tu n'es pas familière avec les sorts d'apprentissage rapide? Ou encore avec ceux qui permettent aux animaux de nous comprendre?

\- Bien sûr que oui! s'était exclamée Hermione. Seulement, ce sont des sorts de haut niveau, et il faudrait quand même les former de façon moldu pour ne pas que la balade devienne un fiasco.

\- Donc, ce que tu veux, c'est qu'on les dresse pour l'attelage? avait questionné Drago, les sourcils froncés.

\- Avec l'aide de sorts, bien entendu, avait-elle répondu devant son air indécis.

\- Alors c'est d'accord? On y va pour les promenades en calèche? avait-il finalement demandé.

\- C'est d'accord, avait répondu Hermione.

C'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans une tonne de recherches. Il avait d'abord fallu trouver une calèche, ce qui avait été la partie la plus facile. Léa en possédait une vieille et cassée, mais ils avaient pu la réparer facilement grâce à l'aide de la magie. Ensuite, les deux sorciers avaient récupéré l'équipement nécessaire pour atteler les chevaux, et il avait fallu quelques heures pour convaincre Lady et Pride de ne pas ruer lorsqu'ils les sellaient.

Mais quand même, ils avaient tout fait en moins de deux jours, alors c'était déjà un bon début.

* * *

 

_33 jours restants..._

-Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi je fais ça? fit Drago lors de la troisième journée, alors qu'il essayait d'inculquer aux chevaux l'art du dressage.

En effet, l'expérience était plus difficile qu'elle en avait l'air. Bien que les deux sorciers pouvaient utiliser des sorts, l'apprentissage des chevaux était lent et laborieux. Pourtant, ils faisaient tout de même des progrès, ce qui encourageait Hermione, à la grande surprise de Drago.

\- Les progrès ne sont que le début, affirmait Hermione. Bientôt, ce sera des réussites!

Étrangement, elle était devenue complètement optimiste concernant le projet. Bien que le blond ne s'en plaigne pas, il trouvait ça anormal de voir son ancienne camarade de classe aussi sereine et détendue autour de lui. Après tout, il y a quelques semaines, ils se disputaient encore pour la coupe Edward.

Cependant, la solidarité était leur meilleure arme dans cette situation.

\- Les progrès ne sont pas énormes, rappelle-toi le bien, dit Drago avec sérieux.

\- Oh, tais-toi, monsieur le rabat-joie, fit-elle avec un ton amusé.

\- Moi, le rabat-joie? s'exclama Drago.

\- Ce que tu peux être susceptible! s'exclama-t-elle à son tour.

Il préféra se taire. Il valait mieux une Hermione joyeuse qu'une Hermione en colère.

\- Hey, vous deux! s'écria une voix.

Systématiquement, Hermione et Drago se retournèrent vers l'intrus. Sabrina, dans toute sa splendeur, s'avançait vers eux, traînant Étoile par les reines. Elle avait l'air caractéristique d'une petite fille qui allait faire un caprice.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes encore ici? fit-elle en désignant le manège. J'ai réservé le terrain pour ce matin!

\- Il y a deux manèges, Sabrina, tu peux aller dans l'autre, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Absolument pas! s'écria-t-elle, vexée. J'ai réservé ce terrain, et ce sera celui-ci. Étoile et moi ne pouvons pas nous permettre de travailler dans le plus petit manège.

\- Eh bien, nous non plus, à ce que tu peux constater! répliqua Hermione avec insolence. Si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, nous avons un attelage qui serait presque impossible à manipuler dans l'autre manège.

\- Est-ce que je vous ai demandé votre avis? demanda-t-elle ensuite avec un ton méprisant. Sortez vite! Je n'ai pas toute la journée

Rechignant et marmonnant, Hermione consentit enfin à sortir. Drago ne pouvait pas vraiment la blâmer, car cette petite fillette leur coupait l'herbe sous le pied. Pride et Lady avait terriblement besoin d'entraînement pour être au point, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on y arrivera, lui dit Drago, bien qu'il commençait lui-même à douter de leur réussite.

Devant le visage si triste de sa coéquipière, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle méritait mieux que ça. C'est vrai, Granger ne méritait pas une telle injustice.

Alors il pensa à un moyen d'arranger tout ça.

* * *

 

_30 jours restants..._

Quand Hermione arriva au centre ce jour-là, elle s'entendait sérieusement à une autre dure journée de labeur. Leur travail n'avait vraiment pas avancé, et en plus, depuis quelques jours, des imprévus l'empêchaient tout le temps de se rendre au centre. Avant-hier, un orphelinat avait pris en feu et elle avait dû s'y rendre, et hier, elle avait aidé à relocaliser les jeunes enfants qui était autrefois logé dans cet hôpital. En gros, elle n'avait pas pu venir aider à dresser Lady et Pride depuis quelques jours.

C'est dans un état d'esprit plutôt déprimé qu'elle s'avança tranquillement vers la cour arrière, où Drago l'attendait sûrement déjà à ce moment de la journée. Elle tourna le coin de la bâtisse et...

Hermione vit quelque chose qu'elle croyait seulement pouvoir voir dans quelques années.

L'attelage avançait au trot, Lady et Pride le tirant magnifiquement derrière eux. Leurs allures étaient fabuleusement cadencées et aucun des deux chevaux ne ruait. Sur la calèche, Drago tirait les reines avec des mains de maître.

Pour être honnête, contrairement aux chevaux, il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

La jeune fille n'aurait pas pu être plus bouche bée. En la voyant, Drago ralentit.

\- Wooo, dit-il aux chevaux.

Il y eut un moment de silence lorsqu'il s'arrêta près d'elle.

\- Je... tu... les chevaux? réussit-elle à dire, abasourdie.

Alors Drago eut un sourire sincère, mais fatigué.

\- J'ai réussi! s'exclama-t-il avec joie. Ça m'a pris du temps et de la persévérance, mais j'ai réussi.

\- Comment? demanda-t-elle, impressionnée.

\- Je sais que tu as été absente, mais depuis ton départ, je ne me suis pas vraiment reposé. J'entraînais Lady et Pride à tour de rôle pour les laisser se reposer et ça a porté ses fruits. Regarde!

C'est alors qu'Hermione comprit pourquoi il avait l'air de manquer de sommeil: il avait négligé son propre repos durant ces quelques jours. Soudainement, elle se sentit coupable.

\- Oh, Drago, tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un hibou, je serais tout de suite accourue.

\- Tu avais d'autres choses à faire, et puis je voulais autant que notre entreprise réussisse que toi.

Elle sourit.

\- En tout cas, je dois avouer que tu as fait du bon travail.

Aucun d'eux ne prononça de paroles pendant quelques instants.

\- Depuis combien de nuits n'as-tu pas dormi? questionna Hermione suspicieusement.

\- Euh... fit Drago d'un air coupable.

\- Malefoy? insista-t-elle avec un air accusateur.

\- Peut-être une... commença-t-il. Ou deux.

Elle lui jeta alors un regard réprobateur et s'approcha de l'attelage.

\- Allez, descends. Descends, je te dis! dit-elle lorsqu'il refusa d'obéir.

Devant son regard de flamme, il s'empressa de descendre et tendit les reines à Hermione.

\- Bon, maintenant tu vas rentrer chez toi, prendre une douche, dormir un bon coup et ne revenir que lorsque tu seras parfaitement en forme, compris?

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais! Tu dois te reposer, dit Hermione. En plus, je peux très bien m'occuper des chevaux en ton absence.

Après un moment de silence, elle ajouta:

\- Et puis je te dois bien ça.

Drago hésita un instant, puis soupira.

\- D'accord, je vais partir, mais promets moi que pendant ce temps tu trouveras quelqu'un qui veut bien de nos services pour les promenades? fit Drago.

\- Je le promets, répondit Hermione en hochant la tête. Maintenant, file. Tu as du sommeil à reprendre, et moi j'ai des chevaux à panser.

\- Bonne fin de journée, dit-il alors.

Il s'éloigna alors rapidement.

\- Bonne nuit! s'exclama Hermione en riant alors qu'il partait au loin.

Drago se retourna vers elle pour lui lancer un sourire désabusé, mais continua aussitôt son chemin vers la maison, et Hermione le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un petit point noir au loin.

_Il a réussi,_ pensa-t-elle intérieurement avant de se diriger vers l'écurie.

* * *

 

_28 jours restants..._

Heureusement, trouver quelqu'un qui voulait bien profiter de leurs services s'avéra beaucoup plus facile que dresser Lady et Pride. D'ailleurs, un jour suffi à Hermione pour revenir avec un client. Celui-ci voulait emmener sa petite-amie pique-niquer au bord d'un lac, au clair de lune. Quoi de plus romantique? Leur rôle ne serait que de les emmener, et de les faire revenir chez eux.

À bien y penser, Hermione aurait bien aimé qu'un jour Ron l'emmène faire quelque chose comme ça. Mais Ron était Ron, et il pensait plus à son propre bonheur qu'à celui des autres. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, mais il n'y pensait simplement pas. Elle espérait seulement qu'il comprendrait un jour qu'elle et lui n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

Peut-être même trouvera-t-il une fille qui le rendrait meilleur.

Pour l'instant, tout s'annonçait bien. Drago avait été prévenu: la promenade serait dans deux jours de cela. Hermione aussi était prête, tout comme les deux chevaux.

Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que tout se passe bien.

* * *

 

_26 jours restants..._

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes? s'enquit une voix féminine au loin.

\- Tu verras, tu vas adorer, dit une autre voix, masculine.

\- Ce sont eux, chuchota Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione. Il a finalement réussi à lui montrer le chemin.

Le soleil était couché et la célébration était à l'honneur. Dans la forêt, pourtant, aucun bruit de la civilisation n'atteignait les oreilles des passants. Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux et la lune était pleine. Assis à l'avant de l'attelage, Hermione et Drago étaient vêtus d'habits de cochers classiques. Devant eux, Lady et Pride étaient magnifiquement parés et ils reluisaient de propreté, tout comme le calèche qu'ils avaient frotté de fond en comble le jour précédent.

Les deux jeunes adultes virent alors les deux clients tourner le coin des arbres et la jeune fille fut abasourdie par ce qu'elle vit.

\- Oh, Charles! s'exclama-t-elle avec attendrissement. Tu as fait tout ça pour moi?

\- C'est nous qui avons fait tout ça, grommela Drago tout bas, mais juste assez fort pour qu'Hermione soit la seule à l'attendre.

\- Sois poli, Malefoy, lui rappela gentiment Hermione.

\- Ouais, ouais, grogna-t-il.

\- Tout pour ma merveilleuse princesse, répondit alors le dénommé Charles à sa petite-amie.

On voyait tout de suite à quel point ils étaient épris l'un de l'autre. Ça se voyait dans leurs yeux, dans leurs gestes, dans leurs paroles. Les deux amoureux réussirent même à attendrir Hermione.

\- Grimpe, Annabelle, dit alors le garçon en lui tendant la main. Nous avons du chemin à faire.

La jeune fille, avec l'aide de Charles, monta alors à l'arrière de l'attelage. Il la suivit alors de près.

\- Tout le monde est prêt? demanda Hermione en se retournant et en leur adressant un grand sourire.

\- Oui, m'dame, affirma Charles.

\- C'est parti! dit alors Drago.

Talonnant les chevaux, il démarra l'attelage au trot. Alors toute la petite troupe s'avança dans un sous-bois, et même Hermione fut éblouie par leur œuvre. En effet, avant la promenade, Drago et elle avait accroché des tas de lanternes aux arbres pour créer un effet de lumière unique. Ils pouvaient maintenant constater à quel point cela avait été une bonne idée.

\- Wow, soupira Annabelle à l'arrière.

Les deux amoureux, collés l'un sur l'autre, ne dirent pas un mot du trajet, mais en profitèrent simplement pour être ensemble. Et puis ils arrivèrent au lac, la vue impressionnante s'étendant au loin. Le pique-nique était déjà installé, une seule et unique bougie illuminant la place. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à leurs clients pour débarquer et pour s'avancer vers l'endroit. Ensuite, ils s'installèrent, et les deux cochers d'un soir s'éloignèrent légèrement pour ne pas les déranger. Pourtant, ils avaient toujours une vue sur les deux jeunes.

\- Tout se déroule à merveille! s'exclama Hermione avec joie.

\- Ça te surprend? demanda Drago, amusé.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourtant, ça ne m'empêche pas de m'en réjouir.

N'aillant plus rien à dire, ils se retournèrent vers Annabelle et Charles et les observèrent durant un bon moment. Hermione en vint à envier ce qu'ils partageaient, à envier leur amour. Elle aussi, elle voulait avoir un «prince charmant» qui ferait tout pour elle et qui l'aimerait quelles que soient les circonstances. Malheureusement, elle n'était vraiment pas douée dans les affaires de cœur.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait la faire rêver! Imaginer quelqu'un qui la tiendrait dans ses bras au clair de lune alors qu'une petite brise froide se ferait sentir sur toute la région.

Rien qu'à y penser, elle frissonna. À ses côtés, Drago, qui ne partageaient pas les mêmes pensées que son acolyte à ce moment précis, prit ce geste comme un signe de froid.

\- Tiens, prends ma veste, dit-il à Hermione.

Et avant même qu'elle puisse protester, il l'enleva et la posa sur ses épaules. Ensuite, Hermione n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais se prêta au jeu.

\- Merci, fit-elle, reconnaissante.

Il lui sourit timidement.

À ce moment, Hermione remarqua quelque chose chez Drago qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Pendant toutes ces années passées à le mépriser, elle n'avait jamais vu à quel point son regard pouvait être pétillant. Elle n'avait jamais vu que son sourire pouvait faire briller de mille feux les étoiles dans le ciel. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce fond humain qui se trouvait en lui, là, bien caché.

Mais pourtant, alors qu'elle lui rendait son sourire, quelque chose de spécial se produit en elle. Hermione se rendit compte que, maintenant, elle ne considérait plus Drago comme un ennemi, ni comme une connaissance. Il était son ami.

Drago Malefoy était son ami, et un ami sincère.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour les chevaux, dit-elle alors d'une petite voix.

\- Ce n'était rien, commença-t-il alors, mais il fut coupé par Hermione.

\- Non, n'essaye même pas, fit Hermione. Ça voulait tout dire pour moi. Merci. Merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour accomplir quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur. Qui nous tenait à cœur.

\- Eh bien, de rien, dit Drago en souriant. Mais sache que ça m'a fait plaisir.

Hermione eut le courage de lui rendre son sourire, mais quelques secondes plus tard il disparaissait déjà.

\- Qui a-t-il? demanda Drago d'un air inquiet. Tu sembles troublée.

\- Je m'inquiète tellement pour l'écurie, soupira Hermione. J'ai peur... j'ai peur qu'on ne réussisse pas.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Drago se retourna franchement vers Hermione et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- On réussira, affirma-t-il avec un air à la fois tendre et déterminé. Mieux que ça, se sera une réussite totale, et jamais  _The Dream_  ne se sera mieux porté. À deux, on peut réussir, peu importe quels obstacles se mettront dans notre chemin.

D'un geste compulsif, il remit gentiment une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Hermione

\- On réussira, pas juste parce qu'on en est capable, mais parce qu'on le veut, finit-il presque dans un chuchotement.

Et c'est lorsque son regard croisa le sien pour la deuxième fois qu'Hermione sut qu'elle avait raison à propos de Drago. Pour la première fois dans leur vie, ils n'étaient plus ennemis.

\- Tu es plutôt doué pour remonter le moral, fit Hermione d'une voix douce.

\- Je me débrouille, répondit-il seulement en souriant.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Écoute, Granger, commença Drago en soupirant, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention, tu sais.

Elle sourit.

\- C'est bon, Drago. Je ne dirai pas que j'oublierai ce que tu as fait, mais je te pardonne. Je t'ai pardonné depuis un bon bout de temps, je crois.

Et puis, à ce moment, il lui rendit son sourire, ce qui, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, la rendit très heureuse.

* * *

 

Ils attendirent là pendant quelques heures, dans le silence, partagés entre l'inquiétude et la paix d'esprit. Pour le moment, tout allait bien. Ils allaient passer au travers de cette épreuve ensemble.

Lorsqu'Annabelle et Charles eurent fini, le chemin qui les séparait de leur résidence parut très court. La soirée avait filé si vite.

\- Écoutez, j'apprécie beaucoup ce que vous avez fait pour ma petite-amie et moi, leur dit Charles en souriant. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, j'aurais totalement foiré notre anniversaire.

\- C'est notre travail, répondit Hermione avec gentillesse.

\- Je tiens quand même à vous remercier, affirma le jeune garçon. J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez des nouveaux cavaliers pour votre écurie, est-ce que c'est vrai? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, tu as entendu vrai, dit Drago.

\- Mon petit frère monte à cheval et il est très doué, dit Charles. On vient juste de déménager, alors il lui faut un autre endroit pour loger son étalon. Je lui dirai d'aller faire un tour là-bas, d'accord?

\- Ça serait magnifique, merci, dit Hermione, enchantée.

\- Oui, tu nous rendrais un grand service, même s'il ne fait que passer, fit Drago tout aussi heureux.

Les deux cavaliers s'échangèrent un regard de pur bonheur. Tout était parfait.

\- Alors c'est réglé! s'exclama Charles. Bon, je dois y aller, Annabelle m'attend. Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous rencontrer!

\- Au revoir, dirent Hermione et Drago en souriant.

Ils regardèrent les deux amoureux s'éloigner au loin, les jours à venir semblant tout d'un coup plus joyeux.

Et le lendemain matin, un nouveau cavalier se présenta à  _The Dream_ , porteur d'un avenir prometteur.

~ And in the end, you're still my friend,  
at least we did intend for us to work,  
We didn't break, we didn't burn.  
We had to learn how to bend, without the world caving in,  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am ~


	7. Celui qui persévérait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'en suis venue à la conclusion que, puisque j'étais déjà sur un si bon chemin, je devrais publié un autre chapitre pendant que j'ai encore le temps et pendant que je me souviens encore qu'il faut que je le fasse! Alors, pour vous, mes chers lecteurs, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre.

_24 jours restants..._

Noel, le nouveau cavalier, était un garçon de l'âge de Sabrina, et pourtant, son caractère était totalement opposé au sien. Poli et aimable, il avait tout de suite adoré  _the Dream_ quand il était venu visiter l'écurie. De plus, il avait décidé d'y mettre son étalon en pension la journée même (avec l'accord de ses parents, bien entendu).

Charles avait gardé parole, et maintenant le centre équestre avait un nouveau cavalier. Cela remplissait Hermione de joie, et même si Drago ne semblait pas vouloir l'avouer, cette idée semblait aussi le réjouir.

\- Hermione, avait demandé Noel après avoir fini de visiter l'écurie, comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas plus de pensionnaires ici? On dirait un paradis terrestre pour les cheveux!

\- Certains préfèrent la gloire, malheureusement, dit Hermione en pensant à  _The Victory._

Pour être honnête, elle ne comprenait pas comment de jeunes cavaliers, et même des plus âgés, pouvait décidé de rejoindre cet établissement. Bien sûr, _The Victory_  était un bon centre équestre qui remportait des tas de médailles, mais  _The Dream_  était tout aussi approprié.

\- C'est dommage, ajouta Noel, parce qu'on pourrait accomplir beaucoup de choses si on avait plus de cavaliers.

\- Je sais, avoua tristement Hermione.

Jusqu'ici, tout le monde adorait Noel. Léa le trouvait simplement charmant et était comblé de joie à l'idée qu'il veuille faire partir du centre. Drago avait prétendu le trouver d'un ordinaire terrible, mais Hermione savait qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une façade. Au fond de lui, il était content de son arrivée. La seule personne qui ne semblait pas heureuse était Sabrina. Après l'avoir seulement aperçu quelques secondes, elle avait commencé immédiatement à râler sur le jeune garçon.

\- Ses vêtements son ignobles! Qui se promènent encore dans ce genre de trucs? Je vais vous le dire moi, des... des pouilleux! s'exclama Sabrina avec dédin

Drago ricana au loin, et secoua la tête.

\- Lui as-tu au moins parlé? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non... mais je n'ai pas besoin, dit-elle ensuite. Ce sont tous les mêmes, les garçons. Je te parie qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

\- Et moi, je suis quoi? demande-t-il avec un sourire. Tu devrais lui laisser une chance, il pourrait peut-être te surprendre.

\- Pas de chance.

\- Aller, Sabrina, continua Hermione. Écoute Malefoy, et donne lui une chance.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je? Je n'ai aucune raison de lui laisser une chance! répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Cela tombe bien, car tu n'as besoin d'aucune raison pour essayer, fit Hermione avec un sourire triomphant.

Sabrina la regardait, abasourdie.

\- Il n'en est pas question! s'exclama-t-elle à nouveau. Et puis, vous deux, vous ne pouviez pas vous supporter il n'y a pas longtemps, n'est-ce pas? C'est Léa qui me l'a dit.

Hermione regarda Drago avec hésitation.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Malefoy et moi avions certaines... réticences l'un envers l'autre.

\- Eh bien, vous continuez de vous appeler par vos noms de famille, c'est un peu ringard, non? Je préfère dire ouvertement que je ne l'apprécie pas plutôt que de prétendre que je l'apprécie.

\- Mais tu ne le connais même pas! s'exclama Hermione. En plus, Malefoy et moi, on n'est pas comme cela. On s'entend mieux maintenant, mais c'est dur de se défaire de ses veilles habitudes.

-Vous avez une drôle de façon de le montrer, encore ce matin, l'écurie au complet vous entendait vous disputer.

Hermione soupira. Sabrina avait de la difficulté à écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Pourtant, c'était vrai que ce matin Drago et elle s'était disputé, et cela à cause du service de promenade. Dans les deux derniers jours, ils avaient réussi à offre leurs services à plusieurs personnes, mais cela n'avait donné aucun résultat. Le bouche à oreille ne semblait pas fonctionner de la même manière qu'avec Noel, et cela semblait irriter Drago.

_\- C'est stupide! s'était-il exclamé le matin même. Pourquoi personne ne vient visiter le centre?_

_\- Parce que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui s'intéresse à l'équitation, tu sais, avait répondu Hermione._

_\- Il devrait, alors, avait-il dit les dent serrées._

_\- Calme toi, veux-tu? avait demandé Hermione. Il faut être patient._

_\- J'en ai marre d'être patient, je veux des résultats! s'écria Drago._

_\- Eh bien, je ne peux rien pour toi! s'écria à son tour la jeune fille._

_\- Eh bien laisse-moi tranquille!_

_\- Parfait, c'est ce que je vais faire._

_\- Parfait!_

_\- Parfait!_

Et elle était partie, complètement en rogne, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris quelques jours plus tôt quand elle avait pensé à Drago comme un ami. Bien sûr, le temps qu'elle se calme, elle pensait toujours à lui comme un ami, mais après leur dispute, elle n'avait pas su quoi penser.

C'était donc cela que Sabrina avait dû entendre et elle avait sûrement pris pour acquis que Drago et elle se disputaient encore régulièrement.

\- Écoute, Sabrina, dit gentiment Hermione. Peux-tu au moins essayer? Grâce à Noel, peut-être que nous aurons de meilleurs chances de gagner le prix Edward. Si tu ne le fais pas pour Malefoy et moi, fais-le pour le centre et pour Étoile.

Alors Sabrina avait accepté d'essayer, mais cela avait pris beaucoup de persuasion. Par contre, elle avait resté très brève lors de la première discussion avec Noel, en lui disant que s'ils perdaient la coupe par sa faute, elle le blâmerait pour le restant de la vie.

\- Bon, ça aurait pu être pire que ça, dit ensuite Drago.

\- Si tu le dis, soupira Hermione.

Comment allaient-ils passer à travers ça?

* * *

 

Un peu plus tard, Hermione et Drago marchait vers l'avant de l'écurie, attendant de recevoir l'étalon de Noel. Il devait arriver dans quelques minutes pour prendre place dans son box et Noel lui-même devait aussi arrivé. Ils avaient même réussi à convaincre Sabrina de leur faire honneur de sa présence, mais ce n'était pas la préoccupation principale des deux sorciers pour le moment.

\- Oui, on peut ! s'exclama Hermione avec colère.

\- Non, on doit arrêter tout de suite, répliqua Drago.

Encore une fois, ils étaient en train de se disputer. Et cette fois, c'était leur service de calèche qui était en jeu. Vu l'échec qu'il avait posé ces derniers jours, Drago était en faveur de tout arrêter, tandis qu'Hermione voulait continuer. De ce fait, il se disputait. Une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est une perte de temps, Granger, lui dit-il. Abandonnons tant qu'il est encore temps!

\- Non, il n'en est pas question, répondit-elle. Je n'abandonnerai pas.

\- Ce que tu peux être têtue, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie! s'exclama-t-elle

\- Ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs cette histoire de «rabat-joie», t'en as pas marre?

\- Je continuerais tant et aussi longtemps que tu n'admettras pas vouloir continuer.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas continuer, seulement je crois qu'il serait temps d'arrêter.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et fit face à Hermione.

\- Écoute Granger, s'il-te-plait. On trouvera une autre idée, on s'entraînera doublement pour la coupe. Je suis fatigué, je ne dors pratiquement pas et je ne peux pas continuer d'angoisser à ce sujet.

Elle observa son visage et remarqua qu'il ne mentait pas. Ses traits semblaient plus tirés qu'à l'habitude, il avait des cernes et semblait aussi sur le point de s'évanouir. Pour une fois, elle se dit qu'il avait peut-être raison, et qu'ils devraient peut-être arrêter.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle lentement. On... on trouvera une autre idée.

Pendant quelques secondes, Drago sembla abasourdie qu'Hermione puisse accepter sa demande, mais il reprit vite ses esprits.

\- Merci, lui dit-il en hochant la tête

Un silence s'imposa alors dans la pièce, et Drago sentit alors qu'elle et lui n'avaient plus grand choses à se dire.

\- Bon, euh… je vais y aller, dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

\- Tu ne restes pas pour accueillir Tonnerre, le cheval de Noel?

\- Je crois que je devrais vraiment rentrer chez moi.

\- Ok. On se voit demain ? lui demanda Hermione.

\- Probablement. De toutes façons, il faut aussi trouver une nouvelle façon d'attirer de nouveaux cavaliers ici. En plus, je dois m'occuper de Pride, alors…

\- Oui, je comprends, ajouta-t-elle alors immédiatement, un peu trop rapidement pour que cela ait l'air naturel.

Un silence encore une fois entre eux et, cette fois, Drago sentit qu'il devait vraiment partir, car ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire.

\- À demain, dit-il doucement alors qu'il commença à quitter la pièce

\- Oui, à demain.

Hermione lui sourit et, alors qu'il quittait, Drago lui rendit ce sourire. Il prit la direction du box de Pride et le caressa une dernière fois avant de transplaner chez lui.

Il pensa alors que si jamais un jour Hermione et lui arrêtaient de se disputer, ce qui était hautement improbable, ils pourraient bien s'entendre. Bon, d'accord, les silences qui pouvaient s'installer entre eux étaient un peu gênant, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'entendaient mal.

Drago n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi exactement ces moments de quiétude s'installaient parfois, mais il était sûr qu'un jour ce serait plus clair.

* * *

 

Sabrina n'avait jamais été une fille très facile à combler, mais cette fois, s'en était trop. Ce nouveau garçon était supposément parfait ! Poli, drôle, talentueux… cela n'en finissait plus. Elle voulait que tout le monde arrête de parler de lui, car si cette nouvelle venait aux oreilles de sa mère, elle n'aurait plus jamais sa confiance. Après tout, pourquoi serait-il acceptable que sa fille ne soit pas le seul sujet de conversation du centre équestre où elle allait ?

Pour sa mère, en tout cas, ce serait une vraie honte.

Complètement en rogne, Sabrina quitta donc l'écurie plus tôt cette journée là, pour être sûr de ne pas croiser le nouvel élève. Elle avait entendue dire que son cheval s'installait dans l'écurie cet après-midi et elle ne voulait certainement pas être là quand il allait arriver. Elle était donc sur le bord du chemin, en train d'attendre la limousine qui devait arriver la chercher, quand elle entendit une voix l'interpeler.

\- Hey! s'exclama une voix masculine. Tu ne serais pas Sabrina, par hasard? demanda-t-il curieusement.

Elle se retourna donc vers lui, intriguée que quelqu'un qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré puisse connaître son nom. Le garçon avait à peu près son âge et il était plutôt attirant. Son visage lui semblait familier, mais elle ne savait pas où elle l'avait déjà vu avant. Cela lui prit quelques secondes, mais elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle parlait au nouveau. À Noel, celui qu'elle essayait désespérément éviter.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire? fit-elle sur un ton hautain. Vu la façon dont tu es habillé, nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble

Elle jeta encore un bref regard à ces vêtements. Jeans et t-shirt simples, ce qui était parfait quand on faisait de l'équitation. Cependant, quand on avait autant d'argent que Sabrina, c'était une honte de porter ce genre d'habit, même pour des occasions appropriées.

\- La façon dont je suis habillée ? répéta-t-il avec surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si grave avec mon accoutrement ?

\- Tu… tu ressembles à un paysan ! Tu salis l'image du centre, et je ne veux rien avoir avec toi, dit Sabrina en ravalant le remord qui lui montait dans la gorge.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se sentir coupable pour les choses qu'elle lui disait. Après tout, elle devrait le maintenir à distance, si elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne meilleur qu'elle en équitation.

\- Désolé, dit Noel en semblant réellement déçu. Je pensais que tu aurais au moins voulu connaître mon nom, puisqu'on va de toute évidence passer beaucoup de temps ensemble au centre, mais de toute évidence j'avais tort.

\- Eh bien, tu avais définivement tort ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix presque convainquante.

\- Oui, peut-être… soupira-t-il

Il lui sourit alors faiblement.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps, s'excusa Noel.

_Mon dieu, il est vraiment trop poli, c'est incroyable,_  pensa Sabrina intérieurement.

\- Oui, c'est ça, tu peux y aller maintenant ! reprit-elle après qu'elle moment sur un ton très désagréable.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu verras me voir quand tu auras fini de bouder, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Il commença alors à rebrousser chemin, pour retourne au centre.

\- Je ne boude pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, indignée.

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-il alors avec un sourire sur le visage, semblant peu convaincu.

\- Puisque que je le dis !

\- D'accord, je te crois, répondit Noel, son sourire n'ayant toujours pas quitté son visage.

Sabrina soupira très fort, combattant l'énervement qui montait en elle.

\- Laisse tomber, je vois bien que tu n'écoutes même pas ce que je te dis.

\- Hey, c'est toi qui ne voulait pas me parler au début, lui fit remarquer Noel.

\- Juste parce que tu n'es pas de ma classe. Moi, je suis talentueuse et j'ai les moyens de l'être. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas ton cas. Je te paris que tu habites dans un vrai dépotoir, n'est-ce pas?

\- Dans un appartement, en fait, avec mon père et mon frère. Ma mère l'a laissé quand on était bébé. Donc, non, je ne suis pas particulièrement riche, avoua-t-il sans une once de honte. Par contre, je n'ai jamais eu honte de mon père, c'est la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse.

Sabrina rougit d'embarras. Lorsqu'elle avait dit cela, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était vraiment d'une classe moins élevée que la sienne. Elle voulait juste qu'il la laisse tranquille. Cependant, elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose de bien réel et maintenant elle se sentait stupide d'en avoir parlé.

\- Désolé, commença alors Sabrina, je ne voulais pas…

Par contre, elle fut alors interrompu par un groupe de garçons qui s'approchaient de leur position.

\- Si ce n'est pas Sabinouchou ! s'exclama un garçon d'une voix moqueuse. Comment ça va, snobinarde ? Pas trop déçu du centre miteux que ta maman chérie a choisit pour toi ?

\- Tu sais bien qu'elle n'aura jamais mieux d'autre, Ed, ajouta un autre en riant. Elle a exactement ce qu'elle métire : un vie au milieu des ringards.

Sabrina, la bouche ouverte, ne savait pas quoi répliquer. Elle connaissait très bien ces gars là, et ce n'était pas les personnes les plus amicales au monde.

\- Qui sont ces clowns ? demande Noel, les sourcils froncés. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ?

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre, car elle savait que ces garçons n'avaient pas vraiment quelque chose contre elle, mais elle savait que tôt ou tard il finirait par apprendre ce à quoi il devrait faire face dans le futur.

\- Ils viennent de  _The Victory_ , annonça Sabrina. Et la seule raison qu'ils ont de me parler de cette façon, c'est que je monte à  _The Dream_. Toi aussi, tu vas devoir t'y faire, car ne t'imagine certainement pas qu'ils ne vont pas découvrir que tu montes ici.

\- C'est ton nouveau petit-copain, Sabou ? se moqua l'un d'eux. Eh bien, tu devrais peut-être le garder, car c'est le mieux que tu pourras trouver ! Vous allez super bien ensemble : une ringarde et un paysan. Parfait l'un pour l'autre !

À ce moment, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, Sabrina vit l'expression faciale de Noel changer. Il avait toujours eu l'air très amicale depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, même quand elle l'insultait. Cependant, une pure haine se lisait maintenant sur son visage.

\- Laissez là tranquille ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

\- Sinon quoi ? railla un garçon. Tu vas nous pleurer au nez ?

Leur groupe éclata d'un rire féroce, comme s'il venait juste de faire la blague la plus drôle qu'ils n'aient jamais entendu. Sabrina fronça le nez de dégoût. Ils étaient vraiment immatures.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda une voix venant de derrière elle

Sabrina se retourna alors, et vit Drago. Il envoyait un regard menaçant vers le groupe de jeune gens, et les garçons étaient tellement effrayés qu'ils reculèrent tous d'un pas à l'unisson.

\- Non, non, rien, monsieur Malefoy, dit l'un d'eux d'une voix tremblante.

\- Si tout va bien, vous allez retourner à votre centre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il presque comme s'il donnait un ordre plutôt que de poser une question.

\- Oui, tout de suite ! s'exclamèrent-ils alors en commençant à rebrousser chemin.

\- Bien, comme ça personne n'aura d'ennuis, dit Drago avec un sourire un coin, de toute évidence très satisfait de les voir presque s'enfuir en courant.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'ils étaient partis pour de bon, Drago se retourna vers Noel et Sabrina.

\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ennuyaient à nouveau ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille sur un ton beaucoup plus doux que celui qu'il avait employé avec les autres cavaliers.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par «à nouveau» ? s'inquiéta Noel. Ce n'est donc pas la première fois qu'ils te parlent de cette façon ?

\- Ce n'est rien ! s'écria presque Sabrina. Juste… juste quelques garçons qui cherchent des raisons pour remonter dans leur estime personnelle. Rien de grave !

\- Rien de grave ? s'offusqua Drago. La semaine dernière, si Hermione n'était pas intervenue, l'un d'eux aurait pu te blesser sérieusement ?

\- Quoi ? Te blesser ? renchérit Noel, alors qu'il blanchissait visiblement. Qui voudrait donc faire une chose pareille ?

\- J'ai dit ce n'est rien, Noel ! Tu n'écoutes donc pas ?

\- Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! C'est de l'intimidation pure et dure.

\- Et je dis que ce n'est rien, cracha-t-elle durement. Je peux me débrouiller sans votre aide.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, prête à retourner vers  _The Dream._

\- Sans votre aide à tous les deux, dit-elle d'une voix dure.

Elle se retourna donc rapidement, et courut presque vers les portes de l'écurie, disparaissant de la vue des deux autres cavaliers. Noel avait du mal à cacher qu'il était bouleversé.

\- Est-ce que cela arrive souvent ? demanda Noel. Je veux la vérité, pas quelque chose qui pourra me rassurer.

\- Pourquoi la vérité t'aiderait ? fit alors Drago d'un ton las.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais comprendre un peu mieux la situation m'aidera à aider Sabrina.

Drago fronça alors les sourcils, perplexe.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Drago.

\- Allons, ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien remarqué. Elle était presque en larmes tout à l'heure. Peu importe la carapace qu'elle s'est construite, elle meurt d'envie de la laisser tomber. En plus, je suis très bon pour écouter.

\- J'ai déjà essayé, cette petite n'écoute personne

\- Tu n'as pas réussi, nuance.

\- C'est la même chose !

\- Non. Tu verras. Dit-moi ce qui se passe, et laisse moi une chance.

Drago hocha donc la tête doucement, et laissa tomber un soupir.

\- Je viens à cette écurie depuis très, très longtemps. À cette époque, la situation était la même, mais peut-être un petit peu moins… enflammée.

\- La situation ? s'intrigua Noel.

\- Comme tu as probablement déjà entendu dire maintenant,  _The Dream_  est en compétition avec  _The Victory_  depuis plusieurs années. Léa a bien essayé de faire cesser la rivalité, mais rien de change. Récemment, les cavaliers de l'autre centre, particulièrement les plus jeunes, ont décidé qu'ils étaient les rois du monde équestre. Apparemment. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, quand ils veulent et parlent aux autres de la manière qu'ils veulent. Le plus frustrant, c'est que peu importe ce qu'ils font, ils ne se font jamais prendre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec nous ?

\- Rien et tout en même temps. Nous sommes les rivales, donc selon eux, nous sommes aussi une menace. Les menaces, eux, ils n'aiment pas vraiment cela. Malheureusement, la proie facile, c'est Sabrina, et donc elle écope de tous leurs mauvaises coups.

\- Mauvais coups ?

\- Rien de sérieux. En général, c'est seulement des paroles. Par contre, j'ai peur que cela escalade rapidement.

Drago eut un air pensif pendant un moment, avant de soupirer à nouveau.

\- Je fais de mon mieux, mais cela ne change pas toujours quelque chose.

Noel hocha la tête avec compréhension et laissa échapper un rire jaune.

\- Certains feraient tout pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Pendant un moment, un éclair de regret passa dans les yeux de Drago.

\- Oui, tout, dit-il alors doucement.

Il n'avait toujours pas oublié le jeu ridicule auquel Hermione et lui s'étaient prêté il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Bien qu'elle avait fait des erreurs, il n'était pas complètement innocent. Par contre, son coup final avait été bien trop loin, et il devait avouer qu'il était très heureux qu'Hermione n'ait pas été blessée gravement. Rapidement, réalisant à quel point il devait sembler stupide devant Noel, il se ressaisit. Après tout, Drago Malefoy n'était pas du genre à se tourner en ridicule devant un simple petit garçon.

\- Bon, je crois que ça va être tout pour aujourd'hui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas prendre soin de Tonnerre

Noel n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir terminer cette conversion, mais il se laissa faire.

\- D'accord, mais on réglera ce problème, d'accord ?

\- J'aimerais bien cela, répondit Drago sur un ton plus au moins convaincu.

Secouant la tête, Noel quitta la pièce, laissant Drago à ses pensées.

* * *

 

C'est le lendemain que l'idée de génie frappa Hermione.

Drago et elle avait passé des heures à essayer de trouver une solution pour gagner le prix Edward, mais jusque-là, rien ne leur était venu à l'esprit. Le problème, c'est que l'écurie n'avait pas le temps de trouver et d'entrainer d'autres cavaliers à temps pour le concours. Ils ne seraient jamais près, et cela désespérait les deux sorciers.

Cela dit, c'était jusqu'à temps qu'Hermione fasse une proposition inattendue, qui se révéla être ce qui allait peut-être leur accorder la victoire.

\- Malefoy, pour l'instant, on n'a parlé d'entrainer Noel et Sabrina pour les épreuves solos, mais si on les entrainait en équipe ?

Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Les épreuves en équipe ! Je te paris qu'ils seraient idéaux pour cela ! Ce sont des épreuves beaucoup plus faciles et ils sont largement qualifiés ! En plus, s'ils gagnent, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, cela pourrait nous accorder assez de points supplémentaires pour que l'écurie gagne le prix.

\- Je ne sais pas, ça semble assez maigre comme solution. Peut-être que nous pouvons…

\- Nous ne pouvons pas trouver de nouveaux cavaliers, nous ne pouvons pas les entrainer. Nous ne pouvons pas financer le centre équestre avec les petits dons que nous avons récoltés et nous ne pouvons certainement pas convaincre la banque de laisser tomber la saisie. Il faut le faire, Malefoy, j'en suis convaincue.

\- Écoute, l'interrompu-t-il, tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu précipité, tout ça ?

\- Pas du tout ! Est-ce que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu vois !

\- J'ai dit : peut-être !

\- Au moins, demande-leur ce qu'ils ne pensent. Je suis sûre qu'ils veulent sauver l'écurie tout autant que nous et se venger de ses ingrats qui viennent de  _The Victory_.

Drago soupira, toujours à moitié convaincue, mais encouragé par l'espoir qu'Hermione avait pour son idée. Après tout, si elle y croyait autant, peut-être que ça valait la peine d'essayer. Ils n'auraient pas beaucoup d'autres occasions de gagner de l'argent pour le centre. En fait, le prix Edward était peut-être leur dernière chance. Drago ne pouvait pas permettre de laisser cette opportunité lui glisser entre les doigts.

\- D'accord, je vais leur demander.

* * *

 

Il s'avéra alors qu'Hermione avait tout à fait raison : Noel et Sabrina acceptèrent de faire équipe pour le prix Edward. Bien sûr, la jeune fille avait commencé par rechigner, car elle ne voulait pas travailler avec le «nouveau garçon incompétent». Toutefois, Noel avait prouvé qu'ils étaient très talentueux à cheval à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'il était arrivé à  _The Dream_.

Finalement, Sabrina n'avait pas pu refuser de faire équipe avec lui.

\- Vous savez quoi ? avait-elle dit à Hermione et Drago après la conversation, abordant un air sérieux. Nous la ramènerons, cette coupe. Je n'abandonnerai pas avant de la tenir entre mes mains.

Hermione avait souri avec tant d'espoir à ces paroles que même Drago avait dû avoué qu'il avait totalement été attendri par sa réaction.

Mais maintenant, tout le monde devait se préparer. La compétition approchait et tout le monde avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire. En plus de gérer leurs vies personnelles, ils devaient maintenant s'assurer de toute faire pour gagner. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, ils ne baisseraient pas les bras avant d'avoir tout essayer.

~ I won't give up on us,  
Even if the skies get rough,  
I'm giving you all my love,  
I'm still looking up,  
Still looking up ~


	8. Le jour J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fini, mesdames et messieurs! Ce dernier chapitre vient longtemps après les autres, mais mon manque d'inspiration est à blâmer. Je suis très heureuse de finalement publier ce qui est le dernier chapitre de ma dernière histoire de Dramione. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire pour eux, mais je pense réellement que c'est la dernière fois que je me plonge dans le monde d'Harry Potter. L'histoire originale est, à mon avis, parfaite, et donc je ne sens plus l'envie de la modifier comme je l'ai déjà fait à plusieurs reprises. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu partager mes histoires avec vous et j'espère que vous allez trouver une histoire de Dramione qui fera battre votre coeur autant qu'elles ont fait battre le mien.

_0 jour restants…_

Hermione crut tout d'abord qu'elle allait faire une crise de panique. Elle ne pouvait pas cesser de revérifier tout : leur équipement, l'état des chevaux, sa connaissance du parcours qu'elle allait effectuer dans quelques minutes. En d'autres mots, elle était morte de trouille. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et elle avait peur de s'écrouler sous le stress.

\- Granger, ça va bien aller.

La jeune fille se retourna vers Drago. Celui-ci, habillé dans sa tenue de compétition, était séduisant et semblait même assez confident, mais même cela n'arriverait pas à la rassurer. Et si quelque chose tournait mal?

\- Je n'y peux rien, dit-elle finalement. Ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Et si je faisais tout rater?

Drago lui lança un regard désabusé. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle puisse penser aussi peu d'elle-même, après tout ce temps. Si elle avait pu lui prouver quelque chose, c'était qu'elle était définitivement la sorcière la plus douée et la plus déterminée qu'il n'ait jamais connue. Elle avait combattu dans la guerre, elle était la plus travaillante des élèves de Poudlard et elle allait bientôt devenir une championne du prix Edward. Décidément, elle s'inquiétait pour rien.

\- Hermione, je ne peux pas te raconter d'histoires. Aujourd'hui, on pourrait avoir une performance remarquable, mais on pourrait aussi faire une erreur monumentale qui nous empêchera de gagner. Pire encore, on pourrait faire tout parfaitement, mais quelqu'un d'autre pourrait être encore meilleur que nous. Mais l'important, comme tu sembles essayer de me le faire remarquer depuis le début, c'est de ne pas abandonner. Regarde-nous : il y a encore quelques semaines, nous ne pouvions même pas nous tenir à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre sans essayer de faire une tentative de sabotage.

Hermione sourit en se rappelant les évènements qui les avaient amenés jusqu'ici. Il était vrai que, il y a quelques semaines, elle ne pouvait pas sentir Drago. Après tout, il avait passé toute son enfance à l'intimider et à la terroriser. En plus, lors de la guerre, il s'était entêté à rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, même s'il était terrifié à l'idée de ce que son maitre pourrait lui faire. À cette époque, Hermione n'aurait jamais pu sympathiser avec lui. Maintenant, par contre, tout était différent. Ils s'étaient tous deux rapprochés grâce à leur amour commun des chevaux et leur désir de sauver  _The Dream_.

\- Nous n'étions pas très intelligents, n'est-ce pas? dit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

\- En effet, répondit Drago en lui rendant son sourire. L'important, c'est de se souvenir que nous sommes prêts pour cette épreuve. Nous sommes assez qualifiés et nous sommes motivés. Il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle nous ne pourrions pas repartir avec la première place.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent quelques secondes.

\- Tu crois vraiment que nous pouvons gagner? demanda soudainement Hermione, fixant Drago en attendant la réponse.

Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire. Hermione ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

\- Je pense que tu peux faire n'importe quoi, lui dit-il doucement.

Soudainement, Hermione remarqua à quel point Drago était près d'elle. Bien sûr, elle choisit aussi ce moment-là pour se souvenir de leur tête-à-tête à l'écurie il y a quelques semaines, quand elle avait cru qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Les deux jeunes adultes ne pouvaient pas nier l'attraction qu'il y avait entre eux. Cependant, ils prenaient un malin plaisir à l'ignorer pendant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Néanmoins, Hermione sentait que cette époque allait bientôt être révolue et qu'ils devraient bientôt faire face à leur relation compliquée.

\- Alors, allons-y, fit-elle en l'entrainent vers la droite. Il était temps pour elle de commencer son épreuve, et elle était morte de trouille. Le sort de  _The Dream_  reposait sur leurs épaules et il fallait que sa performance soit parfaite. Pourtant, avec le support de Drago, elle sentait que tout était possible.

* * *

 

_6 heures plus tard_

Plus tôt dans la journée, on pouvait attendre une mouche voler près du manège principal où se déroulaient les épreuves. Tout le monde avait observé attentivement les concurrents pour ne pas manquer une seule erreur. Maintenant que toutes les épreuves étaient terminées et que le soleil commençait à se coucher, tous les concurrents et les spectateurs étaient réunis pour la remise de prix et pour attendre les résultats finaux. Pour plusieurs, il s'agissait d'une compétition comme les autres, bien qu'elle soit très prestigieuse. De ce fait, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui était en train de se ronger les ongles en attendant les résultats. En fait, les rires retentissaient de partout, et les cavaliers semblaient très contents de leur journée, même ceux ayant eu une performance plus médiocre.

Bien sûr, aucun cavalier de  _The Dream_  ne voulait célébrer avant d'avoir entendu les résultats finaux. Il n'y avait aucun esprit de fête parmi eux, et il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent un moyen de se distraire en attendant la décision des juges. Sabrina avait passé la plupart de son temps à tourner en rond, ce qui avait fini par agacer même Noel, qui était normalement si patient. Léa avait préféré se réfugier auprès des chevaux, qui étaient dans le paddock voisin du manège principal. D'ici, elle pouvait prendre soin des chevaux tout en suivant les développements de la compétition. C'est à cet endroit qu'Hermione et Drago la trouvèrent après l'avoir cherché depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Léa, viens, l'appela Hermione. Il est temps d'avoir les résultats. Pour le meilleur, ou pour le pire.

Léa lui sourit doucement, mais elle n'arrivait pas à réellement cacher sa nervosité. Elle prit une grande respiration et se déplaça pour rejoindre Hermione et Drago, qui s'avançait vers le manège. Comme la tradition le veut, Léa se plaça en ligne avec les propriétaires de toutes les autres écuries, qui attendaient les résultats avec autant d'impatience qu'elle. Au total, ils étaient huit écuries à participer à cette compétition, donc huit directeurs à attendre au milieu du manège. N'importe quel d'entre eux pouvait emporter le prix aujourd'hui.  _The Dream_  était normalement très bon dans les compétitions, mais  _The Victory_  avait donné une performance exemplaire aujourd'hui. De plus, Léa n'avait pas pensé à tenir compte du progrès des autres écuries, ce qu'elle regrettait maintenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à entendre les résultats. Un sentiment de panique la saisit, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer trop longtemps, car les juges s'approchaient du présentateur.

Hermione, dans les estrades, sentit son souffle se couper. Elle avait passablement réussi à se distraire jusqu'à présent, mais elle ne pouvait plus se contenir. Elle eut soudainement le même sentiment qu'elle avait avant (et après) ses examens à Poudlard, ce sentiment de peur qui s'agrippait à elle avec une force immense.

Et s'ils n'avaient pas effectué leurs épreuves correctement?

Et si elle était la cause de cet échec?

Et si Drago était la cause?

Et si les plus jeunes cavaliers étaient la cause?

Et si  _The Dream_  devait fermer... pour toujours?

Hermione était si nerveuse qu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sa respiration était beaucoup plus rapide maintenant et elle pensait à tous les scénarios possibles. La plupart, bien sûr, étaient catastrophiques. Drago, assit à côté d'elle, lui lança un regard inquiet. Il était inquiet, lui aussi, du sort de leur centre équestre, mais il arrivait à mieux le cacher. Il savait que, pour l'instant, Hermione avait besoin de beaucoup de réconfort que lui.

\- Hermione, ne panique pas, dit-il d'une voix basse en s'approchant de son oreille.

Il lui prit la main, et elle la serra automatiquement à cause du stress immense qu'elle ressentait.

\- Tout va bien aller, tu verras, dit-il.

Au milieu du manège, le présentateur, qui avait les enveloppes des juges, s'éclaircit la gorge dans le micro (1).

Soudainement, tout le monde devenu silencieux, ce qui était un gros contraste par rapport à il y a cinq minutes.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à cette seizième édition du prix Edward.

Les applaudissements retentirent dans le manège.

\- Nos cavaliers ont participé à leur épreuve et nous on éblouit avec leurs chevaux. Maintenant, le temps est venu de vous annoncer quelle écurie a offert la meilleure performance.

Le présentateur savait ce qu'il faisait, apparemment, car il prit une pause pour maintenir l'anticipation. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration avant d'annoncer les résultats.

\- En troisième place :  _Les écuries du monde imaginaire._

Il y eut des exclamations quelque part dans la foule. Une troisième place était un honneur convoité par beaucoup d'écuries et maintenant des cavaliers allaient être récompensés pour les efforts fournis durant la compétition. Ceux-ci célébraient déjà, leur tourment étant terminé. Cependant, tout le reste des cavaliers était encore trop impatient. La plupart voulaient savoir qui allait se placer en deuxième et première place.

Drago résista l'envie de se ronger les ongles, ce qu'il faisait tout le temps lorsqu'il était nerveux. Noel et Sabrina avaient été brillants lors de la compétition, tout comme Hermione. Léa l'avait aussi assuré qu'il avait effectué une performance excellente lors de son épreuve, mais il ne pouvait pas être sur qu'elle disait la vérité. Bien qu'il savait que tout s'était bien déroulé, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

\- Drago, fit Hermione, qui était juste à ses côtés.

Il la regarda, toujours aussi nerveux, et se rendit compte qu'il serrait sa main beaucoup plus fort que plus tôt.

\- Ça va bien aller, le rassura-t-elle.

Il rit. Il y a cinq minutes, il avait dû la rassurer, mais maintenant, les rôles étaient inversés.

\- Il y a quelques minutes, tu étais beaucoup plus inquiète que moi.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Chacun son tour, on dirait.

Bien sûr, il savait que des erreurs avaient été commises durant leurs performances. Pride avait hésité devant un obstacle, ce qui pouvait les rendre maladroits, et Drago savait pertinemment qu'Hermione avait eu de la difficulté à contrôler les foulées de sa jument. Ces petits détails pouvaient pu tout changer. Par contre, il n'eut pas longtemps pour y penser.

Le silence se fit à nouveau parmi la foule. Ils allaient annoncer la deuxième place.

\- En deuxième place :  _The Victory_. Les juges tiennent à mentionner que cette équipe a effectué une prestation exceptionnelle, ce qui est très rare. Les figures étaient particulièrement bien effectuées et les parcours de saut d'obstacles étaient très élégants. Bravo à vous, cavaliers!

Souriant à toutes dents, les cavaliers de  _The Victory_ commencèrent à vanter leur réussite. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas gagné la première place, mais ils étaient convaincus que  _The Dream_  ne pouvait pas faire mieux qu'eux. En allant réclamer leur trophée, ils lancèrent des regards perçants à Hermione et Drago. Ils étaient surs de remporter la victoire.

\- Cette sale bande de rats! s'exclama Sabrina avec une voix furieuse. Ils ne devraient même pas pouvoir participer à des évènements de ce genre. Je suis sure qu'ils trichent d'une façon ou d'une autre et qu'ils intimident leurs compétiteurs pour avoir la tâche plus facile. Ce n'est pas du talent, c'est de l'hypocrisie.

Malgré lui, Noel sourit.

\- Tout doux, princesse, dit-il. Laisse-les avoir leur moment de gloire, cela ne durera pas longtemps.

\- Espérons-le, en tout cas, commenta Léa.

Le chahut après l'annonce de la deuxième place s'arrêta rapidement. Tout le monde était impatient de savoir qui avait remporté le Prix Edward. Après, c'était un grand honneur qui venait avec une aussi grande récompense. Drago lança un regard à Hermione qui semblait blanche comme une feuille. Il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait faire pour la réconforter, mais de toute façon, il jugeait que c'était inutile, car ils allaient bientôt savoir si elle avait raison de paniquer ou non.

\- Hermione, c'est bientôt fini. Accroche-toi encore un peu.

Elle lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

\- Si nous ne gagnons pas, c'est la fin de  _The Dream_. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de prévoir le pire. Encore un peu d'espoir, on en a besoin.

\- Et si ce n'est pas assez ?

\- Ça le sera. Et puis, tu ne peux pas devenir pessimiste maintenant, c'est mon rôle. Toi, tu es celle qui est censée réconforter les autres et être forte. Sois forte, Hermione. Tu l'es toujours, alors ne fait pas de ce moment une exception. Et pour une fois, aie confiance en toi.

\- Confiance en moi? Comment ma confiance en moi est-elle reliée à notre victoire ?

\- Tu fais partie de notre équipe et ta performance aura un gros poids sur notre classement final. En sachant cela, il faut aussi tenir compte du fait que tu es une cavalière superbe. Tu as de la classe, du talent et, par-dessus tout, tu adores monter à cheval. Ne te sous-estime pas, car tu es un atout incroyable à notre équipe. Aie confiance en ta capacité à nous mener à la victoire.

Depuis qu'ils s'entendaient mieux, Hermione avait souvent regardé Drago avec un regard profond qui traduisait de la surprise, mais aussi de la gratitude. Elle le regardait d'une façon qui lui faisait croire que, peut-être, elle tenait autant à lui qu'il tenait à elle.

\- Merci, Drago.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Drago rougit légèrement, surpris de l'effet intense que cela lui faisait. Son coeur palpitait et sa main, toujours dans celle d'Hermione, semblait moite. Il espérait qu'elle ne remarquerait rien.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, voici maintenant le moment que vous attendez depuis le début des épreuves. Le prix Edward est le témoignage de l'amour que vous portez tous à l'équitation. Aujourd'hui, nous le remettons à une équipe qui, non seulement à effectuée le plus beau parcours de cette compétition, mais qui a su démontrée un travail d'équipe hors du commun. C'est un exemple dans notre grande communauté : on devrait tous les admirer. Donnez tous une grande main d'applaudissement à l'écurie  _The Dream_  et à son équipe, les gagnants de notre compétition!

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le silence complet tomba sur la salle. Puis, soudainement, Hermione, Drago, Noel, Sabrina et Léa se regardèrent en souriant et se mirent à crier victoire. Les applaudissements de la foule semblaient enterrer tout ce qu'ils disaient, mais Hermione entendue Drago lui souffler à l'oreille :  _« On a réussi, on a réussi! »._  Ils s'avancèrent tous, toujours euphoriques, vers le présentateur qui remit le trophée à Léa et passa une médaille d'or au cou de chaque cavalier. Les cavaliers de The Victory n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils avaient pourtant eux une si bonne performance! Leurs visages incrédules laissaient traduire une certaine rage et une immense jalousie. Drago et Sabrina, qui étaient définitivement les plus provocateurs des cavaliers de The Dream, n'hésitèrent pas à envoyer un sourire en coin en leur direction. Tout allait changer maintenant que The Dream était sauvé. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir monter leurs chevaux et s'en occuper sans avoir peur de ce qui arriverait dans le futur.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui s'apprêtait à changer.

Durant tout ce temps, sans qu'elle le remarque, Hermione n'avait pas lâché la main de Drago.

* * *

 

Après beaucoup de félicitations, les cavaliers de  _The Dream_ , réussirent à quitter les lieux de la compétition pour ramener tout le monde à l'écurie. Les chevaux n'aimaient pas le transport en voiture, et ils furent heureux de retrouver leur propre box. Drago, Hermione, Léa, Sabrina et Noel se réunirent tous dans la cuisine de l'écurie pour célébrer leur victoire. La table était couverte de plats délicieux qu'Hermione avait aidé à cuisiner (avec un peu d'aide de sa baguette magique). Drago était à ses côtés, en grande discussion avec Léa sur les moyens d'attirer de nouveaux cavaliers à l'écurie. Avec leur victoire récente, ils n'avaient aucun doute qu'ils réussiraient à trouver des cavaliers intéressés, ce qui était idéal.

Sabrina et Noel, au bout de la table, continuaient de disputer amicalement. Peut-être qu'il n'arrêterait jamais.

Hermione, étrangement heureuse, sourit à elle-même. Il était tellement bizarre d'être en compagnie de Drago Malefoy et d'être aussi heureuse qu'elle ne pensait pas un jour si habituer. Pourtant, même s'il la rendait heureuse, elle pensait qu'il était grand temps de faire le premier pas. Après tout, elle était une Gryffondor, et elle était courageuse.

Mais rien de l'empêchait de prendre quelques minutes pour prendre son courage à deux mains.

\- Je vais aller prendre l'air, dit-elle aux autres avant de sortir rapidement la cuisine.

Elle se rendit dans l'écurie, près du box de Lady, et laissa sortir une grande respiration.

\- Ce n'est pas si difficile que cela, pas vrai, Lady? Je dois seulement me préparer à probablement me faire rejeter. Non, c'est absurde. Je ne m'imagine tout de même pas ce qui se passer entre nous. Il est évident qu'il ressent quelque chose lui aussi. La question est: est-il prêt à nous donner une chance?

Lady ne pouvant pas lui répondre, Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, n'est-ce pas? soupira Hermione.

Elle prit quelques secondes et, d'un pas déterminé, fit demi-tour pour retourner dans la cuisine. Par contre, à mi-chemin, elle fonça droit dans Drago.

\- Hermione! fit-il, semblant surpris de la voir en train de revenir. Je venais te chercher. Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de parler pour un instant?

Hermione devint soudainement très nerveuse. Elle avait prévu de lui parler, mais maintenant qu'il avait fait le premier pas, sa nervosité revenait à grand fouet.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle avec un sourire léger, qui traduisait une certaine nervosité.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de mauvais. Enfin, je l'espère.

Ils retournèrent vers les box et s'appuyèrent sur le mur, ne laissant qu'une distance minime entre eux. Drago prit une inspiration avant de se mettre à parler, mais Hermione le devança.

\- Avant que tu parles, je veux dire quelque chose.

Il sembla intrigué, mais aussi un peu nerveux. Hermione ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant.

\- Quand je repense à Poudlard, je dois dire que le souvenir que j'ai de toi ne m'impressionne pas réellement. Tu étais méchant, voire même cruel, et ton ignorance était spectaculaire.

Drago baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne dis pas cela pour te rendre inconfortable, seulement pour te montrer quelque chose. Je ne suis pas de nature rancunière, particulièrement puisque tu as probablement sauvé ma vie à ton manoir durant la guerre en refusant d'identifier Harry. Par contre, je dois avouer que lorsque tu es arrivé à  _The Dream_ , j'ai failli retomber dans notre habitude de haine.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, incertaine de ses prochaines paroles. Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux, toujours aussi silencieux. La distance entre eux semblait encore plus petite qu'il y a quelques minutes.

\- Je suis très heureuse que cela ait fini autrement, pour être honnête. Tu as m'a prouvé que, malgré notre passé, je peux compter sur toi et que tu es capable de beaucoup plus que de faire du mal. Tu m'as montré que tu as changé, que tu es différent, que tu ne veux plus être la même personne que tu étais il y a longtemps.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et tenta de continuer, mais en le regardant dans les yeux, elle avait si peur qu'il lui dise qu'il ne voulait rien savoir d'elle. C'était ridicule, bien sûr, car elle était convaincue qu'il avait l'intention de lui dire la même chose qu'elle voulait lui dire. Par contre, sa peur irrationnelle ne disparaissait pas pour autant.

\- Hermione, dit-il dans presque un murmure, je comprends ce que tu veux me dire. J'étais une mauvaise personne qui a fait tous les mauvais choix, et il m'arrive toujours de retomber dans mes mauvaises habitudes. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour changer, et dans le processus, j'ai découvert que je ne voulais pas que cela se finisse entre nous. Je ne veux pas être seulement la personne qui t'a aidé à sauver  _The Dream_. Je veux être plus que cela. Je veux pouvoir être une des raisons pourquoi tu souris chaque jour et je veux être à tes côtés quand tu vas atteindre ton plein potentiel. Je veux être avec toi.

Hermione était normalement très certaine d'elle même, mais Drago avait une tête de plus qu'elle, et elle se sentit très petite par rapport à lui. Étrangement, cette sensation lui plaisait. Il était à deux doigts de la toucher, de l'embrasser, enfin, et une chaleur se répandit en elle. Elle, Hermione Granger, était en train de tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

\- Je veux la même chose, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Il sourit comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire en sa bonne chance, et Hermione se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds, s'approchant de son visage. Elle avait tout d'abord voulu l'embrasser tendrement, mais elle était si contente que, lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Drago, son enthousiasme fut transmis dans le baiser. Drago ne se fut pas prier pour répondre à son geste d'affection, et il fut aussi enthousiasmé qu'elle. Hermione lança presque immédiatement ses bras autour de son cou, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Si elle pouvait, elle n'hésiterait pas à rester quelques heures à cet endroit seulement pour que sa joie ne se termine jamais. Drago mit ses mains autour de sa taille, la pressant sur son corps. Il ne croyait pas à sa chance, à son bonheur. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il était certain que tout allait bien se terminer. Pressé près du mur, avec Hermione dans ses bras, ses lèvres collées aux siennes, Drago savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout gâcher. Leurs respirations étaient synchronisées, et on pouvait entendre leurs vêtements se frotter les uns contre les autres. Hermione laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsque Drago mordit sa lèvre, et se recula légèrement. Elle prit appuie sur son torse, ses bras toujours autour de son cou. Les deux sorciers s'enlacèrent et calmèrent leur respiration. Cachée par le torse de Drago, Hermione sourit avant de commencer à rire doucement. Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y de si drôle? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de curiosité.

\- Je vais définitivement aller tout raconter à Harry.

Il lui sourit à son tour et se pencha vers elle pour mordiller à nouveau ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent dans le corridor pendant encore une trentaine de minutes, découvrant que leur relation amoureuse allait définitivement les rendre très heureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Contrairement à une compétition en équitation, je ne montrerai pas les prix remis individuellement. Normalement, il y a une remise de prix pour chaque cavalier, lors de laquelle un ruban lui est donné selon son rang dans l'épreuve qu'il a effectuée. Pour les besoins de cette histoire, la remise de prix sera seulement pour le classement des écuries.


End file.
